Plug In Baby
by Accentuating Kamikaze
Summary: [Oh, it's a very special seal...] After the brief war with the now thought wiped out Akatsuki, a peaceful calm settled over Konoha and most fellow shinobi nations... Though, why is that scar on Sakura from that battle with a certain puppet burning so bad?
1. Prologue: Same Old Antics

**Title:** Plug In Baby

**Book/Anime:** Naruto

**Rating:** M (For graphic violence and sexual content in later chapters.)

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Naruto.

**Full Summary:** Things didn't exactly turn out as everyone thought they did. After the short war that had erupted between the Akatsuki and most of the shinobi nations, -a war that had lasted only for less than a few months, though still took many casualties- a peaceful calm had settled down on Konoha and most of the other nations. It was said that all the Akatsuki, during battle, had been killed. Whether it was during the war or before, it didn't matter. However, rumors have been flying around that a few actually had survived the Akatsuki war. But the rumors have yet to have really been looked into… Unfortunately, it is fact that a few Akatsuki did survive… And damn, that weird discolored scars on bot Sakura's abdomen and back has been burning lately; the very scar from Sasori when he stabbed his poisoned sword through her. Though, what she doesn't know is that the supposed 'scar', the one she had gotten during the battle with Sasori, was not at all a scar. Sure to her, on the surface, it both looked and felt like a scar. However, it's actually a very special seal… A cursed seal that, when activated properly, enables the caster to control the host of the seal's actions. Though, the seal does more than that…

**Pairing(s):** SasoSaku, DeiSaku, SasuSaku, and NaruSaku with sprinkles of SaiSaku.

**A/N: I know. I should be working on _Polyamorous_ (Or even _IDV_.) But… But, the plot bunnies attacked me again and this was born! It-was-an-ambush-I-swear. D: Besides, don't worry, I'm almost done with the next chapter to _Polyamorous_, I just had to get this down. School, a job, and having a life isn't as easy as I thought it would be to juggle around. Yet, I just couldn't resist this little abomination that suddenly spawned from god-knows where. XD Ho'yeah. And a whee warning; thar be quite a few flashbacks. They may seem random at times, but I hope it adds a lighter side to the story as well as explain their relationships a bit more.**

**-**

Vast hues of brilliant greens danced across her vision as her equally green irises took in the landscape. Curiously, said irises continued to scan the horizon as though trying to drink in the very essence of the view before her. Emerald, jade, olive, forest, sea foam, verdigris, sap; it seemed almost every hue of green assaulted her in that very instant. The trees of early summer in Konoha truly were a sight to behold. The corners of her full lips tugged into a smile as her form abruptly began to lean back until her back made contact with the vivid green grass of the forest floor, her legs sprawling out in the process.

The three figures sitting beside her merely stared at her for a few moments until one followed suit, becoming a mere blur of golden sunshine before landing beside her, arms supporting the back of his head in a relaxed manner. Orbs of azure lay hidden behind his lids as he grinned widely at the pinkette beside him, earning a soft, almost inaudible giggle from said young woman. The two dark-eyed shinobi merely stared at each other for a few moments, their eyes narrowing in a side glare before they too lay down upon the soft green floor of the forest.

Naruto, on her right, Sasuke, on her left and finally Sai, who laid behind her though soon propped himself so he was laying on his side, facing the three of them. They seemed to form a circle around Sakura, as though daring any other to take a step near their blossom while they were in her vicinity. It was how they always laid by her, in this little formation of theirs. The three of them were oddly protective of her, despite her oh-so-obvious strength. Hell yeah, she was among the strongest, after all. They knew she didn't need protection, but rather, just couldn't help themselves. Their blossom was just that; _theirs._ But she didn't need to know that now did she? Yes, she did beat them into oblivion when they became _too_ over protective of her and not just in the battlefield. No, their protectiveness wasn't limited there, why would it be? Insects felt their wrath if they even dared to _buzz_ at her!

--

"_Sakura-chan! Look out!" Splat!.. The bee was quickly squished between two slightly tanned, callused hands._

"…_Naruto? Was that _really_ necessary? It was just a bee-"_

"_It could have _stung _you, Sakura-chan!" The blonde interrupted with concern in his eyes and curved brows._

"…_Naruto… I don't think it would have just stung me for no reason. Besides, I'm a-"_

"_But you never know! Then if it did, it would have stung like heck and gotten all swollen then all itchy later on! Better safe then sorry, ne?" He again interrupted, grinning widely as he wiped his hands on the sides of his dark pants._

"…"

_He failed to realize that she was, in fact, a _medic nin_ and could easily remedy a little bee sting. And she swore when they got back to the village, that upon passing, Shino had been _glaring_ at them._

---

God, don't even get her started when it comes to just _shopping_.

----

"_How much?" She asked as she dug around in her pockets for her wallet._

"_Five-"_

"_Two." A deeper voice interrupted him from behind Sakura, causing her to blind and whirl around, only to see Sai looming over her, his emotionless gaze narrowed ever so slightly. Though the only reason she could tell was from being around the young man for so long._

_The vendor of the stand shot Sai a look that plain out said, 'screw off, crazy.'_

"_I said, fiv-"_

"_Three then."_

…_Another look was shot at him only this time, it wasn't only the vendor that glared at him._

"_Fi-_

_Arms crossed themselves over his chest impatiently."_**Three.**" _His emotionless tone had suddenly become low, heavy and even a bit menacing in just mere seconds as he narrowed his gaze on him, causing the vendor to visibly flinch, gulp, and-_

"_T-three it is!"_

_Later, as the two walked away and past other vendor's stands, she swore she saw a few coil back in fear, or busied themselves with another customer nervously whenever she looked like she was about to approach their stand with the emotionless shinobi in tow._

-----

…Did she mention she didn't have a love life because of them?

------

_The doorbell rang and Sakura cheerfully trotted down the steps, calling out a, "Coming!" as she descended. Unlocking and answering the door, she smiled at the man once behind her door. He was rather handsome, and had been a fellow medic nin that worked with her in the hospital. Recently, he asked 'Sakura-sama', a title she felt embarrassed for being called such, on a date. "Come on in, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Make yourself comfortable, kay?" Blushing slightly, he nodded and sat upon her couch, gazing around the room with a small smile on his lips. After a few minutes of silence, a dark shadow loomed over him, and he dared to look over his shoulder, only to gaze into bottomless onyx orbs. _

"…_What are you doing here?"_

'_Where the hell did he come from?!' The young man visibly gulped slightly and tugged at his collar a bit, a notion that stated that he was obvious uncomfortable… Good._

"_I-I'm taking Sa-Sakura-sama out-"_

"_Where? What are your motives?"_

"_M-motives?! I was j-just going to take her to the movies! Well… _First _we were going to see a movie at six, then eat at around eight. T-then I was going to take her on a walk to the park-"_

"'_Take her on a walk to the park'? You make her sound like she's some dog."_

_At this, he twitched and frantically waved his hands out in front of him. "W-what?! N-no! Not at all!"_

"_A walk through the park is stupid. Be back at seven thirty."_

"_S-seven thirty?! That's ridiculous! The movie ends around that time, that won't even give us enough time to eat!"_

_Sasuke abruptly draped an arm on the back of the couch and leaned against it, soon leaning in close to his ear only to say in just above a whisper, "Seven thirty. Or I'll gouge your eyes out with chopsticks, knock out every single one of your teeth with a jagged rock, rip out your tongue with rusty tongs, slowly break every single one of your fingers, disembowel you with an ice pick, then-"_

"_Alright, Juudaime! I'm ready!"_

'_Juudaime' had been sinking deeper and deeper into the couch with ever word Sasuke said, his blue eyes wide as saucers and even his brown locks looked a bit disheveled. At her appearance, he shot up from the couch, chuckling nervously as he walked towards Sakura with a sheepish smile. _

"_I'm sorry, Sakura-sama. But I think I'm going to have to take a rain check. I just remembered that I have to, uh… Baby-sit my little sister! My mother just called and I'm terribly sorry! Good-bye!" He recited this all as he began walking towards the door, and closed the door upon saying 'good-bye'. _

_Sakura brows curved slightly, a slightly saddened look entering those brilliant, innocent emerald orbs of hers. "Oh…" She breathed, and that was when she took notice of Sasuke._

"_Sa-sasuke? What are you doing here?"_

_The stoic ninja shrugged slightly, "I just came here to drop off these." He said as he held out a thick folder. "Some file Tsunade wanted you to look over later…" _

"_Oh…" She watched him as he placed the folder on the living room table, though slowly looked back to her. Sakura didn't ask about why he was in her house. To be honest, she was use to Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, even Kakashi letting themselves in. She's always screamed at them in the past, but Naruto would give her puppy-dog eyes, Sasuke would shrug, Sai would give one of his lame fake smiles and continue to change the subject despite how many times she would try and change it back, and Kakashi would chuckle sheepishly. _

"…_You're not doing anything, right?"_

_Shaken from her thoughts, she let the question sink in for a moment before she snorted slightly. "Well, not any more, why?"_

"…_I was thinking we could go do something. Like go to the movies, have some dinner, then walk through the park… I hear there's a showing at six."_

_She smiled cheerfully and nodded, "Sure, why not!"_

_With that, Sasuke lead the way out the door, his hands tucked away in his pockets as his lidded dark hues looked back at her, a smug smirk adorning his lips._

…_For the next few weeks, for some odd reason, she saw very little of Juudaime._

-------

Really, it was way too much. Her boys really could be… Rash at times. For god's sake though, she was in ANBU with them aside from when she worked at the hospital! She really didn't need any protecting!.. Did they still see her as weak? She blinked at the degrading thought, though quickly dismissed it with a shake of her head. No, they'd recognized her by now as being on equal terms with them… Especially after that fight they had, and _especially_ after the war.

Yes, so much has happened in the past few years. From Sasuke returning when they were around sixteen years old, then the war soon erupting a little afterwards… Now, they were all at they age of nineteen, eighteen years old. The only good thing that came out of that war was the destruction of the Akatsuki. Too many lives had taken during that short span of time, though at least now Konoha and most other countries were really beginning to look like their old selves again.

And their bond.. Yes, the new 'team seven's' bond was stronger now more than ever… Well… Sorta. When Sasuke returned, sure, he was a bit different, though after a few months around herself and Naruto, he began to slowly revert back to his usual self. Yet he was still much colder to people outside of his team… Well, almost everyone on his team. Yes, he and Sai _still_ aren't on the best of terms. He still sees Sai as some cheap replacement and often voices how they should just boot him out of their little group. Sai would then comment on how Sasuke was just a dirty traitor and would probably back stab them again if given the chance, so _he_ should be the one kicked out of both their group _and_ Konoha.

God there were so many of those arguments. But now, they merely glared at each other every day and took out their frustrations in training and sparing, though they still would argue about it every once in a while. However when the two dark-haired, dark-eyed shinobi fought, it was always a bit vicious and at times even had her thinking it was about more than the usual spats about how one was a replacement and how the other was a dirty back-stabber.

But, Sai would still be his usual self afterwards, commenting on how now _both_ of their penises either didn't exist, or how tiny they must be… Of course, he'd always be smiling while saying this. Oh. And he didn't call Sakura a 'hag' or 'ugly' any more… Well, not really any more, only once in a while. But you couldn't blame him. Old habits die-hard. And despite what Sakura says, she'd really gotten quite beautiful over the few years. Sure, she was pretty before, but now she had curves and even a, ahem, a larger bust. Her hair had gotten only _slightly_ longer, reaching _just_ an inch or two over her shoulders (and that was only because she'd forgotten to cut it lately.)

Like her master, she had a small marking dawning her forehead… Though, it was a bit different from Tsunade's. Tsunade's was more of a diamond while Sakura's… Well, was more of a four-pointed star, the color the usual deep red she was dressed in. Apparently, she either could control the design, or she'd somehow improved one of Tsunade's famous techniques. Though only she and Tsunade knew that. Whenever anyone would ask, she would always smirk slightly, though gave no indications if the rumor of her improving the technique was true or not. Anyway. Her wardrobe was obviously different, though not too much. Her headband was still in her hair, though the cloth was black now instead of the usual deep red.

She still wore red and white, though black came more into play a bit. Her skirt was still white though was much longer in the back. In the front, the 'skirt' only went up to her upper thigh while in the back, it hung just above her knees. She also wore her usual black skintight shorts just reaching her mid thigh with a thick red belt adorning her lower hips slightly loosely. Naturally, she still had bandages wrapped around one thigh where a small black pouch was strapped securely against it, her bigger weapons', along with her medical pouch were held up by what had looked to have been that red belt.

Of course, her black boots came up and stopped a few good inches before her knees. She still had her signature black gloves, only now they reached her mid-arm white black arm bands adorned her mid-upper arms. Her red top looked about the same; only, the zipper was pulled down slightly lower, revealing a white slightly frilled tee shirt beneath. Obviously, the other three members of this team had a wardrobe change…

**(A/N: -But because the author is too lazy to type it out, it won't be here. I'll probably just draw a quick picture of them or something. Funny how I'll do that, yet I'm too lazy to type out a paragraph or two describing them.)**

But yes, that was her usual outfit, not something she was wearing at the moment. Right now, she wore her standard ANBU uniform as did the others, her tiger mask laying somewhere off to the side. She didn't know where exactly, just so long as she didn't have to look at it right now. …So here they were now, lying lazily on the forest floor on the outskirts of Konoha right after completing one of their ANBU missions. Tops of the many trees to swayed softly against the soft breeze that blew gently through them, the four's hair dancing with the trees' own green locks. Sakura closed her eyes, reveling in the cool air that swept slowly past them.

They'd already reported back to Tsunade, and the Hokage, pleased with the results of their mission, gave them a few days off… Well, she gave Naruto, Sai and Sasuke about three or so days off. Sakura, however, only got one, two if she was lucky and didn't get called in for hospital duties tomorrow.

Naruto yawned lazily, smirking as one of his arms from behind his head drifted down and snaked itself quickly around Sakura's waist. It caused her slowly open one eye, raise a brow and chuckle softly. The blonde grinned boyishly and nuzzled softly into her shoulder-length pink locks, inhaling her scent in the process. Sasuke, on the other hand, frowned slightly though didn't say or do anything… Well, for now at least.

When Sasuke had first come back to Konoha, a heavy weight finally off his shoulders at his brother's death, his old team… _Greatly_ confused him. Naruto was still just about the same stupid, hyperactive idiot as always except he seemed to have matured just a bit. That, and his obvious increase in strength. Kakashi, on the other hand, was one of the only things that really remained the same; he was the same old pervert, and even looked right about the same. The only thing different about him was the book he held in his hands. Obviously, it was still of the 'Icha Icha' series, though. Sakura…

Sakura was the one that had changed the most. She was so different, he almost thought for a second it wasn't her. Her strength and skill had greatly increased while she also attained a large amount of medical knowledge. Heck, she'd even defeated one of the Akatsuki. She's grown into that forehead of hers, and matured in more that just a bodily sense. No longer was she the pathetic fangirl that would practically worship the ground he walked on and constantly needed protection. No. She was _the_ apprentice to the Hokage, the Slug Sannin. Even at sixteen she was said she'd almost rivaled her master's knowledge in the medical field and even rivaled her in strength. Naturally, Sasuke held back his surprise, especially when he'd fought her that one time… Anyway. Emotionally too was an area she matured in. She wasn't constantly crying and rarely showed emotion on serious missions. But, more than that… Her relationship with her team before Sasuke came back stunned him a bit. _Especially _her relationship with Naruto.

To say he was a little shocked would be an understatement.

--------

_It had to have been a few weeks after Sasuke had returned, and while the sights of the city were about the same, of course, aside from a big Tsunade head in the mountains among the other past Hokages. Almost everything was the same… Well, almost. A good amount of the people had changed in appearance, little did he know they also changed in more than just that._

_Sasuke had obviously received a punishment for becoming a missing nin. Though it was brought up to his defense, thankfully, that he'd killed both Orochimaru and Itachi and that he also hadn't killed any leaf nin, so he wouldn't be assassinated or had any major jail time. Instead, he just wasn't allowed to go on missions for a while and constantly had to be in the presence of either Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, or Sai. One of them had to always be with him, even at home. So one of them would either sleep over his house, or he'd sleep over theirs'. It depended, really, who was on a mission and such. Whenever he was with Sakura, he was often at the Hospital with her or… Well, all this was best saved for another time. He was just going on a tangent with little details. _

_So it had been a few weeks since he'd gotten back and oh joy, he'd only had about six months more of this. Right now, it was just himself, Sakura and Kakashi. The three had just gotten back from training. Just because he wasn't allowed to do missions didn't mean he was about to get rusty any time soon. The only reason Naruto wasn't with them was because he had a short mission to do and Sai, well… Sai was being all artsy or something and stayed back to draw some trees. Pansy. Walking side by side with Sakura, Kakashi just a step behind them, Sasuke was enjoying how peaceful it was without Naru-_

"_HEY GUYS!!"_

…_Never mind. Apparently he'd finished that mission up pretty quick. Great._

"_Yo Naruto. Finished already, huh?" The silver haired sensei lazily drawled, flipping a page from his book._

_Leave it to Kakashi to state the obvious._

"_YEAH! It was super easy! Just deliver some scroll to some village or sumthin'. The village thought some ninja or whatever'd attack us so they made it a higher rank mission. But we never got attacked. HAH! They must have known I was delivering the scroll!" Naruto said, grinning widely all the while._

_Leave it to Naruto to make both the mission and himself sound stupid. He seemed to hardly remember a thing about it._

_Sakura smirked at him and let out a chuckle, "Oh yeah Naruto, that _must've _been the case."_

_At this, a small smirk tugged at Sasuke's lips. Leave it to Sakura to… Have a sarcastic remark?_

_Naruto laughed loudly and suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her ahead of them slightly. "Ne, ne. So Sakura-chan, wanna go for ramen with me to celebrate?"_

_At this, Sasuke let the smirk playing beneath his lips from earlier show. Oh, he knew the outcome of this. She'd let him down real hard._

"_Hm, well I don't have to do anything at the hospital today, but I was looking after Sasuke."_

_His smirk faded at her excuse. One reason was because she didn't act like she normally would… Which was to yell at him, perhaps hit him over the head, then proceed to ask Sasuke if he wanted to do anything. Another reason was because he was, basically, being treated like some pet or something. 'Look after Sasuke'? What the hell was that about? She should be happy to even be privileged to hang out with him. And where did her usual 'kun' suffix for him go? Yep, he'd definitely noticed that that had left when he'd returned._

"_Unless Sasuke wanted to com-"_

"_NAH! You know Sasuke-teme's not into that, Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly cut her off, frowning and glaring slightly when he looked over at Sasuke as if it was his fault Sakura wouldn't go off with him. If he wasn't mistaken, it was almost as though he was ticked at him for it. What the hell? Christ, talk about a change in attitude. Normally he'd want to drag him along with him too. Well, when they were twelve, that wasn't the case, but nowadays it had been. __Apparently, he was reverting back to 'ask only Sakura'. _

_But that was when a grin crept back upon the blonde Kyuubi container's lips. His arm that had been wrapped around her shoulders (for some reason, this bothered him greatly, though he'd never admit it) quickly wrapped itself around her waist. Suddenly, he picked her up with ease by her waist and draped her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. She squeaked and clutched Naruto's black and orange jacket. "Naruto! What're you doing?!" She asked, though to Sasuke surprise, it held a bit of a laughing tone to it along with fake anger… What. The. Hell?_

"_Kaka-sensei, you can look after Sasuke-teme, right?"_

"_Well-" He'd been about to say that maybe all of them could accompany him, but Naruto quickly interrupted._

"_GREAT! Thanks, Kaka-sensei!" And with that, wouldn't you know it, he sped off, Sakura still slung over his shoulder and clutching to his jacket for dear life, yet she was _giggling_. Why the hell…?_

"_You've missed a lot, Sasuke. Things have changed." Kakashi said, looking at him as the corner of his eye crinkled softly, suggesting he'd been smiling slightly under that mask. But what he said was what took him off a bit too, like he'd been reading his mind. The last Uchiha merely watched as the two continued down the busy streets, seeing that more up ahead, Naruto had put Sakura down. They exchanged words, and Sakura sped off, Naruto at her heels. _

"…_Hn." His grunt was a little delayed, thanks to watching the two run out of sight._

_Kakashi and him later took the same route down towards that famous ramen stand Naruto always loved. Apparently, Kakashi wanted to pick up something quickly from… Some where. He didn't know, he hadn't really been listening, to be honest. He'd still been trying to process what had happened earlier to the pink-haired kunoichi and the spastic blonde… They soon found themselves passing the stand and what he saw shocked him even more than what he'd seen about maybe twenty or so minutes ago. _

_Sakura and Naruto were eating ramen… Though, Sakura was smirking while Naruto's mouth was open. Sakura was holding up chopsticks full of ramen, and held it to Naruto's mouth. Yep, he kids you not; Sakura was _feeding_ Naruto ramen. _Naruto._ Naruto chewed happily, and did the same for Sakura. __It was sickening how much like a couple they looked. So goddamned cheesy. Not to mention so damn _wrong.

_Sakura had, once again been about to feed Naruto again only, he closed his eyes. Her smirk suddenly turned evil as she abruptly dropped the noodles over Naruto's head. Naruto yelped out a, "HEY!" which was followed by one of her charming laughs. Wait, did he just say her laugh was..? Well anyway, Naruto had scooped up some noodles and was trying to dump some noodles on her head too, only, she was holding his wrist and pushing it back, all the while still laughing softly, Naruto grinning widely all the while. _

_It made him positively sick, but… Why? Once they'd passed the restaurant, Sasuke failed to noticed that he was clenching and unclenching his fists. His fists then remained fisted as they continued their walk, and Kakashi looked back at him, only to see a annoyed, perhaps ticked off, Sasuke behind him. The only way Kakashi was able to tell was because Sasuke's eyes were narrowed dangerously as though he were getting ready to kill someone, his mouth a tight straight line and… Blood was dripping down from his clenched hands._

"_Er, Sasuke?"_

"_What?" Sasuke snapped, looking up at him through narrowed eyed. Oh yeah, if looks could kill, Kakashi would be dead ten times over now._

"…_Check your hands lately?" The masked shinobi commented cheerfully, soon looking back to his book and flipping the page._

_Sasuke slowly blinked, his eyes becoming bored and lidded once again before he unclenched his hands and brought them up towards his face, surveying that blood had been dripping down from deep, crest-shaped, red and inflamed marks on his palms._

_The last Uchiha was deathly quiet the rest of the evening. _

---------

When Naruto decided that he wanted to nuzzle her neck now, Sasuke quickly butted in. "Dobe, what are you doing? She probably doesn't want some idiot reeking of BO trying to fondle her." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly in that emotionless tone of his.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his azure orbs narrowing slightly.

"Teme! If anyone stinks around here, it's you!"

"Have you smelled yourself lately, or have you just gotten accustomed to your unruly stench? When was the last time you bathed at all? Last year?"

Naruto growled and pulled away from Sakura, who sighed softly yet smirked slightly all the while at Naruto's over-reaction. Perfect. Just what he wanted him to do. The idiot always fell for this. The 'idiot' stood up, glaring daggers at the last Uchiha.

"I bathe every day for your information unlike you, who-" The blonde was quickly cut off by Sai, who'd had his eyes closed and had been trying to ignore the whole thing until Naruto of course had to stand. Yet, he was still smiling that fake smile of his as he said,

"Shut up, Dickless_es_. If both of your stenches aren't annoying her right now, it's your petty argument."

Naruto didn't take it well. He'd always hated the nickname, after all. Sasuke just ignored him and stared up at the sky. Naruto, on the other hand, aimed a punch toward Sai, but he dodged it… Soon, Naruto was chasing after Sai around the small area they were in, yelling curses at the dark-haired artist nin.

Sasuke would be an idiot not to take this as an opportunity. Wow. A bit of alone time with Sakura. He didn't get it often, and though he'd never admitted it, loved the time he spent with her, even if it was just her complaining about hospital work or telling gory stories of what kinds of cases they got at the hospital. He adjusted himself so that he was lying on his side and scooted in closer to her, soon lazily draping an arm over her waist. Sakura blinked, seeming a bit confused. Oh yeah, she definitely seemed to have gotten over him... But did he want to change that..? At her confused look, Sasuke just smirked at her, moving in a bit closer so that his chest lightly touched her shoulder. She blinked those vivid emerald colored eyes of hers and smiled as she blushed prettily, setting a hand over his.

Rarely was Sasuke like this so, why not? Why not indulge a little in it? He'd had his rare 'sweet' moments, making her think, only at times that maybe, just maybe he'd thought of her as more than just a… She quickly dismissed these thoughts. Nah, not Sasuke. He was just being… Nice? Over-protective? Inwardly, she shrugged. Who knew? He was Sasuke after all. Smiling, the blush fading from her cheeks, she gazed up at the sky, ignoring the shouted curses aimed towards Sai in the background. Sasuke merely gazed at her for a few moments before he slowly closed his eyes, his smirk still playing on his lips as he tugged her slightly closer to his form. However, at that moment, a strange, yet familiar, burning pain shot through her scar on her abdomen and ended on the scar parallel to the one on her abdomen only on her back. Yes, the very faint scar from that battle those few years back, from a certain poisoned katana...

----------

"…Haruno Sakura."

"Unnecessary. We already know what her name is _now_."

"Tch. Must you be so rude about it, hm?"

The question was seen as unimportant and was thus disregarded.

"Age?"

An obviously displeased huff echoed from beside him followed by a few soft grumbles… Those were ignored as well.

"_Nineteen_."

"Ah. Yes… She's still just a-" A quick interruption sounded from the smooth, deep voice from beside him.

"Mind reminding me exactly _why_ we're going over _her_ stats, hm? It's not her who we're after… Right?"

Again, it was ignored. Well, at least for the time being. He'd just have to learn to be more patient. He'd explain it in due time. Right now, he was getting impatient and just wanted to hear the information one more time, just to get it all straight.

"Bio?"

An exasperated sigh. Apparently, he knew he'd have to wait. He just didn't like it was all.

"From the Haruno clan, a clan that, from what we know, doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai or any other specialty jutsus. Her father seems to be a mere chuunin, who doesn't see much action nowadays, and her mother a civilian. No siblings… Hmm…"

A pause.

"Ah! Originally from Team Seven, the members being the Kyuubi, the younger Uchiha bastard, pinky, and the Copy nin, Hatake Kakashi… She's the fifth Hokage's apprentice. She's said to have already surpassed her Master's teachings and, uhm…"

Another pause followed by a very faint rustle as the figure concealed in shadow seemed to pull something out from beneath his heavy cloak.

"She also studied, for a little while, under a few others... Tch, you can read all the names yourself…"

That earned him a quick, slight narrowing of the eyes from his partner.

"Oh yeah, she's also in ANBU and rumors are flying around that she may even be captain of a squad soon… Hm… -And she also works at their hospital… Wow, never would've thought a little girl like her would have gone so far, yeah."

Silence hung like a thick fog in the air around the two. It was comforting for one of them, but for the other, it was suffocating.

"Anything else you wanna know, read it yourself."

"No need. I think we're well enough prepared."

…

"For _what_, Danna? You still haven't told me. Does this have anything to do with the jin-"

"Of course."

His reply was annoyingly short. Damn it, he wanted more than just an 'of course'! An explanation would be nice!

"Alright. Why her?"

"…It isn't safe here to discuss. Come. I'll explain on the way back. Our shift's over."

And with that, the other shadowed figure quickly leaped from his place of hiding, which happened to be behind a thick over-grown set of bushes, and began jumping off into the distance. Meanwhile, the other sighed, obviously a little annoyed by all of this, and followed.

-----------

**Hee hee, fluff for yooooou. :D It _may_ be just a _little_ bit slow at first, but don't worry, it'll get better and the remaining Akatsuki'll get more involved. Ooooo, wonder what they're planning..? Spooky, yeah? Reviews are deeply appreciated. c:**


	2. Ch 1: Poison Time Kills Slowly

**Title:** Plug In Baby

**Book/Anime:** Naruto

**Rating:**(For this chapter…) T

**Disclaimer:** I only own this story, not zeh anime/manga it's based on! This is just a weird story from a weird fan who apparently finds amusement in writing completely fictional scenarios/stories for said manga/anime. This fan also likes teh Crack! pairings. Mm-hmmm.

**Summary:** …Psh. I don't think I need to put this in every chapter. You need a reminder, see ch.1.

**Pairing(s):** SasoSaku, DeiSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku with sprinkles of SaiSaku.

**A/N: Woo! I got this chapter up earlier than I thought! Though, it helped that I didn't have a lot of work this week… And even stayed home from school today. –Smiles sheepishly- Don't look at me like that! I was genuinely **_**sick**_**!.. Sorta. –Coughs- But yeah, I'm just having more inspiration for this story than the others, probably because I noticed something for the first time; there are so little SasoSaku fics out there! It's so weird, I could have sworn the coupling was pretty popular. Hurrum. Well anyway!**

**Now on to another topic! Wow! Lookie that! Yes, the reviews! –Swoons- Oh, I got ten in one chapter! –Dreamy sigh- Oh, you guys are the best, ya know that. :D It even got the same amount of favs**_** Polyamorous**_** got! Which was like six, but that's still pretty good! And it got about three hundred hits and twelve alerts too! Can I get a 'whoop, whoop':B So, since you guys are so great (seriously, your reviews, alerts, and favs really helped me write this faster, knowing that you guys liked what you read) I'll respond to your reviews. **

**Scarletfeline73: Woot! You're my first reviewer for this story! c: -Chucks confetti in your face- Ah, you liked the detail? Thanks so much! I tried to paint a little picture... Only with words. –Ahum- But yeah, I'm also glad it didn't seem too slow for you either. Hopefully this chapter won't seem to slow too! I don't want to disappoint!**

**Marti the Alien: Heh, thanks! I hope this is soon enough for you. :3 The only reason why I couldn't get it in sooner was because I had to edit out the spelling errors and such; I lack spell check. XP**

**Jayanx: I'm glad you don't think it's going too slow too! But yes, you do prove a point. I just hate it when the stories go too fast… Or even too slow. Thus, why I worry. Agjefdsfdsvz! Let me know if I do either or in this story! And gawrsh (eloelatGoofy) I'm so happy you find it interesting!.. And that you think I wrote/edited it well! You spoil me with your compliments! Heh, I think your review is one of the longest I've had! xD OH! And oh yeah. Your story, Water Under The Bridge? All I gotta say is woah! A SuiSaku fic! Woo, crack couplings! I've never seen/read a SuiSaku fic yet till yours! I love it so far, I'll have to submit a review for ya some time. ;3 **

**Kissme226: Thank you!! I tried not to make them seem too OOC and tried to put in a few small changes in character. After all, they're around 18-20 and they've grown up a bit. And as for the plot line, thanks! But yeah, it was inspired by a few lines from Sasori as well as a few other things… You'll find out later, I don't want to give away anything now would I? –Cackles evilly-**

**Angelusfaith: Heh, glad you think one of my abominations is interesting. I hope it continues to hold your interest. 8D  
**

**Animeismyname: Thanks, happy you think so! Oh, it **_**should**_** prove to be interesting in time. Heh, heh… Sasori. ;D**

**Instance: Anticipation! Woo! Hope this is soon enough:3**

**Weaponmaster24: Thanks! Hope this is soon enough for ya too!**

**Tevana: Well, yes. Their relationships, I hope, are a bit complex. Naruto's crush, as we all know, develops into a love for her. (Lawls, I kinda like NaruSaku if you haven't noticed) And as for Sasuke, well, Sakura's been there for him through rough times and at the same time, showed him how much people as well as herself can change and well I won't give any more away. As for Sai? Well, he's still an emotionless prick (like Sasuke, only worse xD) though now, he's sort of noticing Sakura as a source of light, like the others. He's a bit confused at the same time, though. It'll be explained further, hopefully, if I plan it right, in this chapter. **

**TeenageCrisis: Kukukukukuuuu… Er, I mean… Who? –Whistles innocently- Oh, it's a comin' alright. :P **

**Again, thanks for your comments/compliments! It means a lot to me, and I really do go through every comment/alert/fav/etc I get. –Sniffles- It warms my heart… Anyway, onward to chapter 2! POVs! change every once in a while, though its obvious when it does, and it's not like I use first person or anything. Wouldn't wanna confuse you too much.**

**Plug In Baby**

**Chapter 1: Poison; Time Kills Slowly  
**

**-**

_It's a liquid… A thick, cold, slippery liquid. A completely opaque substance. She could almost feel it, slowly slipping through her fingertips. This cold fluid seems strangely familiar, and even has an ominous air to it. As if this aphotic substance, which has no real mind of its own, has an actual air of killing intent. As she studies it further, watching as the liquid pools beneath her hand on the ebony floor, the liquid rippling whenever a stray droplet lingers between her fingers before finally descending, it begins to clump ever so slightly as it dries, an almost non-existent sticky feeling lingering between her digits. _

_Is it because the liquid is old?.. Where, exactly, did it come from? Why does it have this lingering feeling of familiarity accompanied with a frightening sense of déjà vu? This dark room in which she lingers in doesn't help her studies in the least bit. Does this liquid have a color, or does it hold every aspect the room in which it accommodates; cold, ominous, and completely pitch black? _

_Holding her hand closer to her face, she squints her pretty jade eyes, which seem dull due to lack of light and sleep… Wait a minute… Violet. It was a deep, aphotic violet. Now, she knows she's seen this from some where. Though the texture of it is different from last time… Is it because it's aged? Why would..? Suddenly, her train of thought comes to a complete stop. It was… Was it..? Could it possibly be his poison? That would certainly explain the dangerous atmosphere it holds as well as the color. Quickly, she wipes her semi-wet hand off on the side of her skirt, gazing into the darkness with slightly widened eyes. Now, she knew not to panic; that was the absolute worst thing anyone could do when thrown into a predicament such as this. So, instead, she held her ground, falling by instinct into a defensive position. Her hand slowly reached behind her, groping around for what should have been a zipper on a weapons' pouch… Only, her hand connected purely with the air around her; she didn't have her weapons' pouch on her or her medical one for that matter._

_Emerald irises widen further at the discovery, now left only with her fists. Though, it's not too much of a problem. After all, they're just as deadly, hell probably even more deadly, then the weapons she carries on her at all times. But… oddly enough, nothing's there. Nothing's lingering in the darkness, waiting to slither up on her and attempt to harm her or even take her life. She's tried to sense something, anything for quite some time but found nothing. That would explain the eerie silence then, wouldn't it? However, it doesn't explain where this substance…_

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

_T__he same liquid began dripping beside her again, right where her hand had once been, which was over the small pool of the purple liquid. Hesitantly at first, she tipped her head back and looked above her…_

_And there it was, that same, frightful, stinger-like weapon, the 'stinger' had a likeness to that of a scorpion's. It was the same one that _he_ had used in that fight a couple years back. As soon as her eyes had landed upon it, it began to shift and sway slightly, curling every once in a while as she continued to watch it with fright shining in her widened eyes. But, that was impossible… She'd tried to sense something, _anything_ just moments ago!… Well, maybe it's because it's just a weapon… But who, or what would be controlling-?_

_Her thoughts were cut off again as the stinger-like weapon abruptly stiffened itself and quickly shot through the air towards her. Now, normally, she'd be able to dodge that, seeing how Tsunade had drilled into her head the basics of how to dodge and how important it was for the medic of the team to survive. Oh yeah, she'd have jumped away instantly… If it was for _something_ holding her, gluing her feet to the spot. She quickly let her wide jade hues shift towards her feet and almost gasped at the sight. The thick violet liquid was slowly crawling up her legs, holding her feet and legs fast to her spot._

_The 'stinger' connected, striking her in the abdomen and piercing right through her, the life-threatening violet fluid mixing with her own thick crimson. Her blood splattered out from the wound, the two liquids, violet and crimson, mingled in the air, mixing, fusing together while other droplets of violet or crimson remained untouched. Odd how, as the 'stinger' went through her like a hot knife through butter, it burned and stung more moments after it pierced her flesh. There was no sharp pain, just this overwhelming burning sensation. Yes, it must have been the poison. She probably didn't feel the usual sharp pain that came from a weapon-induced injury due to, maybe, shock? Maybe the adrenaline that began to pump through her system was taking full effect and numbing at least one of the pains? Sure, weapon-induced injuries stung too, but never really burned, not like this. It felt like her back and stomach were on fire. _

_This burning, it was too intense. This pain… Ugh, it was too much to handle, especially with the stinger's midsection still writing about within her. Her lips parted, a scream suddenly filling, tearing through the air. _

She sat up with a gasp and a jolt, her eyes wide and her breathing labored. Perspiration collected on her brow, a particular bead of sweat beginning to lazily trail down from her forehead, to her cheek, down to her chin. Calming her heavy breaths, which harder than she expected it would be, Sakura let out a soft sigh. _'That dream… It was just that; a dream.'_ The rosette kunoichi continuously told herself this, and finally, her breathing slowed and regulated, regaining its normal quiet and soft rhythm.

Dark hues of jades and emeralds shifted in the gentle, cool breeze, her matching irises traveling around, taking in the scenery around her once more. She was still outside, and from the looks of it, a decent amount of time had crept by. Movement from beside her made her freeze on the spot, her gaze instantly falling upon the figure beside her. It was Sasuke, with his usual scowl in place, his brows furrowed together slightly. Oh. It looks like they were sleeping beside each other. A gentle hue of pink dusted elegantly across her cheeks as she looked to the other side… Only to see _Naruto_ sprawled next to her, his arms desperately clinging to air.

...Oh _again_. Seems that he had been holding onto her arm as he slept… This caused that tiny amount of blush splayed across her cheeks to darken some, her gaze falling on her lap. Naruto… He was such a sweet guy. So caring, protective, friendly, loving… The blonde still cared so deeply for her to this day, even though she acted oblivious to it. Oh contraire. She's known for years, it's just that… She really wasn't sure. Should she put her heart on her sleeve again and risk it all for more happiness? Would working in the hospital _and_ being ANBU get too in the way of things? What did she want?..

There was no doubt that the blonde had gotten more attractive over the years, his mussy hair growing further out further, causing him to look more alike to his father, the fourth Hokage. He had a well sculpted body too, not too muscular, yet not really lean. It was a mixture of the two, she supposed, seeing how his muscle structure, though not bulky, was definitely hard, signifying that he'd been training harder these past years. His tanned skin stretched taut over these muscles, and, well, he was just very handsome now. It was a bit hard to admit, but it was true. Though, aside from looks, since she didn't judge people on that any more, (hadn't since she was twelve) he was just an overall good person who has changed so many people in all the good ways.

However, despite all this, and from the reasons she'd listed earlier, she wasn't sure if she could really go full out and be with him. Why? What other reason could there be? Hinata; she was one good reason. The Hyuuga, despite being with the Inuzuka, did indeed still have harbored feelings for him. Yet, she also did care deeply for Kiba. The heiress was struggling with an inward battle all the while still dating the dog-loving nin. And Sakura just really didn't want to be apart of it, seeing how she and Hinata were now considered good friends.

As for Sasuke? For one, she'd gotten over him _years_ ago. That, and she was positive he didn't have any feeling like_that_ towards her. Ha! Like the block of ice could ever! Sure, he had his rare moments, though he was still a 'teme', and Naruto kindly words it. And Sai? Nuh huh! He was even more disturbed emotionally than Sasuke! Don't get her wrong, he'd gotten better, but… There was just no way she could date any of her teammates! Besides, the feelings the two dark-haired nin harbored for her were strictly friendship.. Right?… Ahum, right! Of course she was right!

_**'At least he has a nice ass…'**_

'_Ohgodnotyouagain.'_

_**'Miss me?'**_

'_Jeez! Go away, will you? I don't need your unnecessary commentary.'_

**_'Pssh, I only say what's true… And anyways, I'm you, so it's what you're-'_**

'_Nonononono! Not listening! Shoo! Go and!... Pickle some turnips or something!'_

_**'…'**_

_'…'_

'…_**What kind of come-back-?'**_

'_SHUSH!'_

_**'Okay, okay… Sheesh, who stuck a pole up your-?.. Alright, alright, no need to **_**glare**_**, god.'**_

…Alright, so now that her little inner battle was over and done with, there was still one more teammate still not located; where exactly was the artist?

Remembering his usual spot, she reached behind her… The grass was still warm, as though a body had recently just gotten up. Her pink head swiveled about, before she found his form, which was sitting up against a tree to her left. He was peering at her from behind dark locks with a hidden curiosity deep within normally cold voids of darkness, a sketch pad set in his lap and a pack beside him. Calmly and quietly, he closed the pad, shoved it back in his pack, shouldered the pack and walked over to her.

Once he was sitting a few feet in front of her, he smiled one of his odd, fake smiles, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side. "Enjoy your nap?" He was actually quite surprised she managed to fall asleep, what with all the noise her teammates were making.

Apparently, she'd fallen asleep next to Sasuke while he and Naruto were still 'fighting out their differences', as he liked to put it. Sasuke of course, being the dickless traitor he was, basically shouted at them to shut up. Though, in doing that, he drew attention to Sakura too… Which caused Naruto to instantly stop what he was doing, stare with his mouth gaping open at where Sasuke's hands were on 'his' Sakura-chan, and, well… More arguing commenced from that point on, until Sasuke got bored with Naruto and fell asleep. Naruto got angry and continued to scream at the dickless traitor about 'how dare he fall asleep while he was talking with him' before Sai himself fell asleep too… He guessed Naruto gave up after a while, curled up next to Sakura and fell asleep as well. Sai had woken up before all of them and decided he wanted to sketch Sakur- er his team sleeping. It was an amusing sight any way.

They_ had_ come back from an ANBU mission, so he guessed that was how she, Sasuke, and himself were able to sleep through the blonde nin's screaming… That, and they were just use to it by now. "Uhm, yeah. I guess it was okay." Sakura answered slowly before her gaze fell upon his pack he'd shouldered. "…What were you drawing?"

"-The scenery." He answered a bit too quickly for his liking. Though, he was still smiling, on the inside he was cursing himself for his quickness. Even he knew that sounded a little off. Sakura rose a finely trimmed brow before shrugging slightly. Alright. If it was just the scenery…

"Mind if I see it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's not done."

"Then finish it."

"I can't."

"…_Why?"_ She knew it! The bastard was drawing them while they slept! Ugh, he probably made them look stupid or something. Though, he thought up a quick reply that was actually witty and made it seem like he really was just drawing the scenery.

"The sun's setting; not everything looks the same at different times of the day. The light and shading changes as well as the-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Damn, and she almost had him too. Bastard.

Said 'bastard' was smirking, inwardly knowing that he'd just striked a victory. A pretty comfortable silence had settled between them, their thoughts both taking on completely different paths.

Sakura's had ventured off to her dream. Flashes of it still haunted her from behind her vision, causing her to slowly close her eyes and attempt with all her might to block them out. Though, it still flashed about, only against her eyelids. It was just a dream, damn it. Why was she letting it effect her so much? It was just… So real… No, just a dream!.. But then… _'Why is _it_ burning?'_ She asked herself, her slender gloved fingers slowly snaking down her ANBU armor, resting upon the left side of her abdomen. That 'stinger' that that _human puppet _had used on her had pierced right through her old scars… Curiously, she applied a slight amount of pressure to it…

Meanwhile, Sai was thinking of the pink-haired kunoichi before him. He watched her as if analyzing her with those cold onyx orbs of his, trying to break down everything about her with just his eyes. 'Why' was a question that popped up in his mind as he stared at her. Why. Why did he have these curious thoughts about her? This girl, no, now young woman, that had become one of his first true friends since all the mayhem of ROOT and such. It was almost funny, how, it seemed, she'd wormed her way into their hearts, yet… No. He was a shinobi. He wasn't really suppose to make friends with these people, knowing that, one day, they may actually fall in battle… though, he couldn't help but have some sort of attachment towards these guys, only… With her, it felt _different_ yet, not different at the same time. He blinked at his thought process. Wow, that was a little confusing.

The artist watched as her hand began to slowly crawl down her form and rest upon the side of her stomach. Oh! Maybe she was having those menstrual pains Kakashi said women had some times! He continued to watch her, though curiously blinked when she applied pressure and suddenly winced rather loudly.

_'SHIT that hurt!'_ She cursed loudly in her mind while on the outside, her brows furrowed and her mouth closed and tightened into a fine line, her hand instantly flying _away_ from the source of the pain. As soon as she applied, even a little bit of pressure, a stinging pain shot through her, running up her spine and twining around it as though it were a fine rope. Oh, yeah, then that rope was set on _fire_, causing a burning sensation to crackle and spurt through her small frame. She's managed to hold back what could have easily been a scream.

Sai looked at her quizzically, a fine brow slowly quirking and his head tilting to the side, his usual fake smile fading from his thin lips. "You alright? Are you having menst-"

"No, Sai. I'm fine, I'm fine." Of course Sai would just about voice his mind like that. Bastard.

He seemed not to believe her, though nodded nonetheless. Good... But what could be causing this pain? Hm, maybe old scar-tissue? Well, it was a possibility.

Dismissing these thoughts about her sudden abdominal (and even back) pain, she stood up and dusted herself off, gazing down at her sleeping teammates with a smirk.

"It's getting late. Come on, we better wake up the stooges."

Sai nodded slowly, getting up himself... And as Sakura woke Naruto up, Sai couldn't help but stare at her with what seemed like concern churning slowly within his eyes.

--

"Oh, I get it!... Kind of." His partner spoke, his voice deep and smooth, his voice even suggesting that he was smirking.

A sigh sounded from beside him.

"If you really have that much difficulty understanding something that can easily be seen as simplistic after just merely listening to an explanation, then you truly-"

"Alright, alright! God, you don't need to get all wound up on it." He grumbled for a few moments, a scowl playing upon his lips before his trademark smirk slowly curled upon them.

"Danna." He stated the word aloud, not bothering to add a questioning tone to it.

"Mm?"

"I think it would help if you give me a demonstration, hm?" His smirk suddenly became more devious at the thought ofhaving a bit of fun with the kunoichi.

"I already told you it won't be full activated until-" Again, he was cut off. God that brat was really beginning to annoy him.

"Just show me what you _can_ do as of now." He said, getting a bit impatient.

Beside him, his partner shrugged, his facial features indifferent. He wasn't the only one getting impatient.

"Really. I've told you time and time again; not much. It has to be fully activated."

A huff breathed past the blonde's lips, his eyes narrowing.

"Alright, now how do you do it, hm?"

Silence ensued between the two for a little over a minute, the breeze picking up as they dashed silently through the thickening forest.

"It either takes it's time, activating fully on it's own, or... I may be able to quicken the process by..." He trailed off, sparing a look at his partner, who's trademark smirk had turned into a downright full on grin.

"I'm listening, yeah..." After all, he did want to be the _other_ user of it...

---

_'Sakura.' _

_'...Haruno Sakura.' _

_The Hokage's apprentice shifted and groaned, her shoulder length pink locks splaying out beneath her head as she tossed her head to the side. Slowly, her lids twitched, cracking open to reveal a sliver of emerald before shutting abruptly. The process was repeated a few more times, each time the sliver of emerald widening, before her eyes were open completely._

_Her vision swam for a few moments, focusing and unfocusing whenever it damn well pleased. She shut her eyes tightly for a few moments, brows furrowing, before she opened them again, her vision finally clearing up. Only, she saw nothing. Again, nothing but darkness met her eyes. Slowly, she got to her feet, wincing softly as she did so. The pain pooled in her left side, so she favored it, leaning more of her weight as she stood on her right side. _

_'Sakura.'_

_This time, the voice calling her, it didn't sound as soft as it had before. Before, it was soft, almost alluring, as if cooing to her. Only, it also held a hint of boredom in it. However, this time, it was harsher, though still sounded uninterested and stoic. _

_She gazed around, peering into the darkness. Nothing! Still. Freaking. Nothing. Was she going crazy?_

_"What?! What is it?! Who are you?! Show yourself, damnit!" She growled, her patience wearing thin. Sakura had had just about enough of this crap!_

_Yet, her demanding questions were answered with silence. Cursing quietly to herself, she began to walk through the darkness to where she thought the voice originated from, her posture and ever shifting eyes suggesting she was on full alert. She wasn't about to be taken on surprise again, not like last time. _

_The darkness she walked upon began to slowly change. As she walked, she began to notice that slowly, the deeper she walked within this dark space, the more this... Dark grey, almost black sand appeared in mere grains at first, soon becoming small, long piles of it, until after a few more yards, it was a fine one inch layer. It was then that she stopped. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ shit_! She knew where this crap came from! The sand laid beneath her, smooth and untouched beyond her. She looked back behind her, only to see even _more_ of it. Well. Turning back certainly wasn't an option _now

_'In due time, Sakura...'_

_It echoed all around her as the sand suddenly seemed as if it groaned. She took a few steps back, watching now as the sand all around her began to become higher, now reaching up past her ankle._

_"What?!" She screamed back, her brows furrowed angrily, "What are you talking about?! Bastard! Show yourself!" The sand continued to slowly build around her, now reaching her mid-calf._

_A soft, brief laugh._

_'Time, time... Like poison.'_

_She blinked, thinking surely, the owner of this voice was truly mad._

_'Poison; time kills slowly.'_

_Her eyes widened. This person... It planned to kill her?! "WHAT?! Why are you doing this?! What the hell do you want?!" She called back, anger and panic obvious in her voice._

_Yes... _It_ will go through her system like poison, and effect her in time..._

_'Simple, little girl...' The voice trailed off, though something clicked in Sakura's thoughts. This voice... It seemed so vaguely familiar. But no. Seeing all this... Could she be feeling _guilty_ after all this time? Unless... No... No, not possible.  
_

You.'

_So short and simple, though it almost seemed like a command to the dark grey sand itself, for it began to increase in height and overall amount, speeding up its pace in just a blink of the eye. It reached her neck now,_ _and the pink-haired kunoichi struggled to climb out of it and hopefully stand atop of it. But where the hell was it all coming from anyway?! She continued to struggled, but to no avail; it felt like there were lead weights attached to all of her limbs. And now, as it reached the tip of her nose, she closed her eyes, only to feel something sharp prod both her back and abdomen. Emerald widened. A sharp pain seared through her, followed by that same, painful burning sensation. Tear gathered at the corners of widened emerald irises, her head cocking back to try and allow her mouth to break the surface of the sand. A scream, tore through the thick, suffocating air as hot tears trailed down her cheeks._

_----_

The four of them were jumping through the forest, feet touching tree limbs for not even a brief moment before taking off towards the next one. The ANBU squad was heading back towards their village again, seeing how it was already beginning to get dark. They were all pretty quiet, aside from Naruto, who insisted on whistling a rather annoying tune. Naruto thought of how great today was turning out to be, thinking about offering to go to his favorite ramen restaurant. Sasuke was thinking about how he would gladly shove his own sock down Naruto's throat if he didn't stop that incessant whistling. Sai was pondering on how he would further torment his fellow shinobi. And Sakura's thoughts still lingered else where, more so towards her dream with that damn stinger...

Then it happened.

Abruptly, during mid-jump, Sakura's brilliant bright jade hues dulled, and she began to drop through the air like a brick. She was completely motionless, her green hues wide open and glazed over. Naruto blinked and looked behind him, just in time to see Sakura falling head first towards the forest. Cerulean irises widening, Naruto called out a loud, "SAKURA-CHAN!" before he quickly jumped back towards her, and caught her in his arms a few feet before making contact with the earth. He cradled her against his chest, holding her against him with desperation, his eyes still as wide with fear as ever. "Sakura! Sakura!" He yelled, panic evident in his shaky voice as he shook her ever so slightly.

The two dark-haired nin, hearing Naruto's first scream, instantly turned back towards him, only to see him catching their rosette teammate. A strange pang of jealousy ran through Sasuke for a moment before he snapped back to reality. Sakura. She needed help. He'd pummel the dobe later. "Naruto. Come on, let's get her to the hospital." The blonde nodded hurriedly before taking back to the trees, pumping chakra to his feet to increase his speed. He left the others in his dust, not quite caring if they wanted him to wait up or not.

What had happened?! None of them got hurt on the mission! Sakura had made sure of it! And she wasn't one to not seek medical help as soon as she got back to the village. Even if she was one to put other's needs before her own, she still wouldn't not see a doctor about her wounds if she hadn't enough chakra to heal them herself! She even seemed fine now!... Well, aside from the color in her face rapidly fading, paling enough to rival Sai's skin tone!

Mid-step, the kunoichi in his arms suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream, the light in her eyes returning as she tried to sit up in Naruto's arms. Alarmed, the blond, blue-eyed nin almost fumbled and fell, though quickly regained balance. Blinking, she barely registered the cold wet paths streaming down her cheeks, slowly drying thanks to the breeze from the momentum of Naruto's speed. Although she was awake now, he still didn't stop, continuing on. "Sakura-chan!" He screamed, ecstatic that she'd awakened as they stepped foot into the main streets of the village. "What happened back there?! Are you alright?!" He just about screamed in her face, causing her to flinch and cringe slightly. Ugh, she really didn't need his volume right now... Though, he sounded panicked... Why?

"Huh..? What? What happen-?" She was cut off mid-sentence by her rescuer, who had calmed down slightly now that he saw that she could talk and such just fine.

"You suddenly fainted or something! Right as we were heading back to the village from the forest, you just stopped andandand fell!" He said, his words running into each other at times. "Are you okay?? What happened? Why did you-?" Now it was her turn to interupt him.

"Ah, no, no, I'm fine! I'm fine! You can put me down now, honestly. I'm okay. I guess... I must have nodded off or something. Maybe I'm more tired than I thought..?" She said, also asking herself at the same time, all the while masking her pain. Ugh, her scars felt as though they were on fire.

Naruto frowned, "Then why did you _scream_?" he asked, finishing off what he'd been about to ask just moments ago. Sakura looked taken aback for a few moments before she laughed it off.

"Nah! I only had a nightmare! That was all." She said, laughing a bit sheepishly. It was the truth. However, she wasn't about to tell him about these mysterious pains she was having nor about the dream itself.

"Really, Naruto. You shouldn't worry. I'm fine-!" She stopped abruptly, her eyes widening slowly, pupils contracting to mere pin-head sized dots. Naruto blinked and looked down at her, wondering why she'd stopped like that... Though, his eyes soon widened as well.

There, from the left corner of her lip, spilling over her smooth rosy lips was a thick, deep, dark violet liquid making a trail slowly down toward her chin...

-----

**A/N: Omigosh cliffy. c: Hope I did a 'cliffy' right. Ha ha! Oo, spooky! What _ever_ could that liquid mean? And what's this about time? And what ever could this blonde stranger mean about 'other user'? **


	3. Ch 2: With the Pressure on your Teeth

**Title:** Plug In Baby

**Book/Anime:** Naruto

**Rating:(For this chapter…) **M for violent and sexual content in later chapters. (T)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, every dern character would be Sakura's bitch. She'd be pimpin', yo.

**Summary:** See profile/ch.1.

**Pairing(s):** SasoSaku, DeiSaku/ SasuSaku, and NaruSaku with sprinkles of SaiSaku.

**A/N: Alright, I'm gonna try to keep this short! So I made a little promise to myself, the promise being that I'd update with a new chapter for you guys once a week. I certainly hope I can keep it! Just don't blame me if I can't. XP So wowie! The hits were more than doubled! The story's almost got 850 hits! 11 favs, 20 alerts… Huzzah! You guys really are awesome. And sorry I couldn't get this up on Saturday, but my boss suddenly called and said, "SURPRISE! YOU HAS WORK TODAY AND SUNDAY!" :D And I was all... "Bleh." XP Anyway! So now, I'd like to thank those who reviewed!**

**Marti the alien** (Thanks so much for the support!)**, Scarletfeline73 **(Oh, why wouldn't I? I love getting feedback! Thanks again! I'm trying to make how I portray their characters more exciting. I was actually worrying that I was making it boring. XD;;)** ArjunaAnja **(-Laughs and flushes- You really think it's that good? Wow, thank you so much! Hee hee, you'll just have to read and find out, won't you? ;) Hope I got this up soon enough for ya!)**, Goggleplex **(Woah, an adrenaline rush? Seriously? Nuh uh! You're just spoiling me. Heh, Inner Itachi. x3 Well, thank you so much Goggle… And Inner Itachi. -Pets Inner Itachi- xD)**, iLRNN **(Uwah! Don't die! Then how will you know what happens to Saku and Saso? O3o! I hope this is soon enough! ;3;)**, Me and Raina Naruto addicts… **(Thanks! But I don't think I can post more than once a week. –Laughs sheepishly- Sorry! If only I didn't have a job and school, eh?)**, Jaynax **(Wowza I really do adore your lengthy reviews! Thank you!! Well, I'm new to all this, and originally, the chapter was going to be longer. Then, my friend suggested I end some chapters with a cliff, just to keep the readers guessing. So I did. XP I'm glad you like! ((Cliffs for me in other peoples' stories is like a love-hate relationship, you know? x3)) Ah, the review was no problem! Your story is quite good! And no apologizing for the length of the review! I always get giddy whenever I see a long one!)**, Sinister Voices **(Oh woah. You reviewed my story!.. Well..! Thanks very muches! I'm so glad you enjoy it so far! I really hope not to disappoint now! c:)**, Lady Kaliska **(Thanks! Heh, I attempted to try and lighten it a bit with some humor. Personally… I thought I failed. Epically. XD Aw, be patient! SasoSaku-ness will come soon! Remember, all good things come in time…)

**Ah, you guys spoil me with your compliments, you know that? XD Onward to the chapter!**

**Plug In Baby**

**Chapter 2: _With the Pressure on your Teeth…_**

-

At this, he just couldn't _help _but smirk. He got her. It was almost too easy, actually. Oh, he always loved it when one of his carefully thought out plans goes accordingly. And so far, said plan was just going _splendidly._Of course, it hadn't been completed yet, but at this rate, it would. Phase one was completed, and two was just about nearly…

His lidded grey-hazel irises gazed out from beneath the cover of the shadows, an over-whelming sense of sheer _boredom_ emitting from his frame. However, that was not the case. Stirring within him, bubbling and boiling over fervently, was an odd sense of excitement and anticipation. Strange really, since he'd only ever_felt _any emotion whatsoever was when he was a mere child… That, or when the throes of battle with an opponent that easily surpassed his own skills (which was _extremely_ rare, may he add) or equaled his own. But he didn't give the feelings he secretly felt much thought. He merely pushed it to the side, excusing it with just the fact that he was only excited that his plot was going smoothly and that he would finally exact his revenge.

Oh, and this was no battle. Oh no. This time, this time… It would be an easy game of cat and mouse. How did he know the future of this would just be a game, and not be a challenging battle of wits, will and of course strength? How did he know, speaking in game terms, that the odds would truly be in his favor, the cat?

--

_She abruptly shot up in the demon-container's arms and let out a loud, almost shrill scream. Yes, phase two was just about complete right about…_

_The two spoke, and though Sasori could not tell what they were saying, seeing how neither were in hearing distance nor could he read their lips from so far away, he guessed it was something about the medic being alright and that the fox-container shouldn't worry… And judging by his frantic reaction to her calm, even reassurance, he was in fact worrying. Oh, and he had every right to. For when once she attempted to soothe his mind, that deep, thick violet liquid slowly trailed down from the left corner of her lip. The two then stood still, an almost eerie calm settling around them…_

_He could only imagine the things she thought about at this moment... Perfect. Phase two? Of course, complete. And if that blonde moron did as he thought he would, there would be no stopping the final phase of quickening this process. Really, the wait was getting to be too much now._

---

Simple, really; the seal. The seal that was absolutely forbidden to use. The seal that few knew of or could even use back when it had been created. Actually, back when it had been made, only one could really use the seal; the creator. Others knew, others attempted. Others failed countless times, others died in their vain attempt to the one thing they sought; power and a fearsome controlling hold on said power. Sasori discovered it, (how he did, when, or where he did, he never said) even mastered it (hell, he even began adding on other effects of what the seal would do to its host). Meaning, he'd had a few test subjects, just so he would be prepared. Of course, the test subjects (experiments) never got to taste freedom again nor did they, for that matter, ever continue on with their meaningless existence.

Sasori and the blonde crouching low beside him both watched as two dark-haired nin caught up to the two. They spoke to the demon container and the rosette for a short period of time before they shot off, heading into the direction of the village's hospital.

His smirk grew slightly wider before falling from his face completely when the blonde from beside him nudged him slightly with his elbow. Resisting the on-coming urge to sigh, the red-head gazed at Deidara, an impatient look crossing his angelic facial features before fading completely only to be replaced by that of sheer boredom. His blonde partner, Deidara, was smirking widely while motioning his head towards the fading figures they'd just been watching intently moments ago.

"When?" Was all he said, his smooth voice bubbling over with barely contained excitement.

Now, he didn't like to be kept waiting either. But really. Did he have to be so damn anxious? God, it was really beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Soon enough."

He really hated to be kept waiting.

----

Wide cerulean depths stared in surprise, awe, confusion, and most of all, worry at the pink-haired kunoichi's lips. Normally, he'd be staring at her lips for an entirely different reason, usually to inwardly comment how soft and delicate they looked, which often lead to thoughts of how they would feel against his own. But no. No. This time, he stared at her lips in confusion and worry at seeing this odd liquid spill from the corner of her lips so randomly. What was that liquid? Surely, it wasn't blood… It was far too dark, and… Purple? But then, what could it be? Fear filled him at that moment, the emotion suddenly causing him to become rooted to his spot, his eyes still wide as he stared.

Equally as wide shimmering emeralds held an odd panicked gleam as she stared into the blonde's eyes, blinking when he stopped abruptly. The unanticipated stop caused her to shift slightly in his arms, rousing a strange and sudden pain shooting through and wracking her form, the starting point, of course, that blasted scar. She cringed, oddly enough hastily shutting her mouth tightly until it was just a mere thin, flat line. At the pain, brought on something… New. An odd pressure on the back of her teeth alarmed her, along with a lump suddenly quickly creeping up her throat.

She tried holding it back; really, she did. But then, no matter how strongly she willed it, she just couldn't contain this urge any longer. Swiftly, she held her hand in front of her mouth as wet, raspy, barking coughs shook her form. Her eyes shut and a grimace took over her facial features at this point, her will no longer able to suppress the pained expression from taking over her features. With every painful, lung burning cough, she felt something cold, thick and wet splash against her pale palms, though this didn't stop or discourage her body from continuing to cough. When the uncontrollable urge to cough finally passed, her form still shaking slightly as though she were still coughing, she opened her eyes and pulled her hand away from her mouth.

Emerald met amethyst. Thick blobs of it were scattered across her pale palm as well as abundant clusters of tiny specks of the liquid. Slowly, the liquid began to run down her hand, between the spaces of her digits and even down towards her wrist. She'd been so shocked at what she'd coughed up, that she'd forgotten to cover it from the concerned, mussy blonde looming over her.

As soon as he'd seen it, that deep purple liquid not only trailing down from her lip, but now from her hand as well, he just didn't know what to do. Shock paralyzed him in his spot. Questions rooted him. His brilliant bright azure eyes that were normally so filled with cheer and happiness only held fear. He wanted to do so much. It was like his mind and body were separated as soon as he saw that odd liquid, his mind screaming at his body in a panic from afar while his body just stood there dumbly, completely stupefied at the sight before it. He wanted to ask so much, but more importantly, he wanted to get her help. Now. But instead, stupidly may he add, he began to speak rather than _take her to the goddamn hospital, damn it._ "S-sakura-chan… W-what is-?"

And to Sakura's relief, the two other members of their team suddenly caught up to them, effectively cutting Naruto off. Thank god. She didn't know what she'd have said as a possible explanation to him. With that though, she quickly wiped her hand on the side of her black spandex-like pants, soon clenching her hand into a tight fist afterwards.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Standing there in the middle of the street like this! You should be bringing her to the hospital! Come on!" Sasuke all but screamed at Naruto, his obsidian depths flashing a cruel crimson for a few moments. Normally he'd have called Naruto by his nickname, dobe, when addressing him. But, now was not the time to be kidding around. Something could seriously be wrong with Sakura. What if it was an internal injury she'd missed or didn't have enough chakra to heal or something?! Christ, what the hell was he doing?! He took a quick look at Sakura, then looked back to Naruto… Only to look directly back at Sakura as though he'd seen a ghost. Was that…? What's that purple stuff? He'd never seen something like _that_ before.

The artist nin too couldn't believe what Naruto was doing, or more so what he _wasn't_ doing. Normally, Naruto would spring right into action and do whatever he could for his friends. So why wasn't he..? It was then that Sai really took a look at Sakura. She was deathly pale, and had a bit of purple stuff on her lips. He blinked slowly, his mind trying to figure out the possibilities of what the liquid could possibly be... Maybe it was grape juice or something..? Then again, grape juice didn't look nearly as thick as that stuff did.

At Sasuke's screamed order, Naruto quickly blinked and shook his head quickly, trying to shake all these confusing thoughts from his mind as well as trying to shake off the terror and alarm that had moments ago taken over his frame. Numbly, Naruto nodded and took off with Sakura once again towards the hospital, the two dark-haired members of their team following closely behind.

-----

_"This is... Bizarre."_

_"No. It's not possible."_

_"The results don't lie."_

_"But... No, she'd be long dead by now if she was coughing up _that _stuff. Especially in such a high quantity."_

_"Alright then. Care to explain what else it could be? Care to explain why I would be wrong?"_

_Silence hung in the air like a heavy fog, distorting the thick bewilderment swirling within the atmosphere as well. And finally, after a minute or so..._

_"...I'm sorry I doubted you, Tsunade-sama... Is it in her bloodstream as well..? Will it kill her?"_

_Contemplative silence now drifted between them..._

_"...I _thought_ I saw it in her blood stream in mass quantities... However..." The Hokage suddenly bit her lip slightly, an unreadable expression crossing her features. _

_"...When I stopped paying attention to it for a mere second, only because a loud crash alarmed me, I still can't believe I let the noise draw my attention away... It was gone. Now, I think I might have been imagining it was there... Because there's really just no way so much of it could just vanish like that in a second." Tsunade concluded to her other apprentice, her fine trimmed brows drawing inward towards one another. _

_"..."_

_This was one of those rare times the two weren't sure what to do with their patient... She was weak at the moment, had a pretty high fever, and, upon testing, had _poison_ trailing down her lip when brought in... And yet, there were no traces of it in her blood nor her stomach or intestines... And the high fever seemed to be there for no apparent reason, seeing how her throat looks fine, her glands feel fine, and her insides are perfect... So, what were the two experts to do?_

_------_

_"What are you doing, Tsunade-baa-chan?! She needs help! She's really sick! DO SOMETHING!" The blue-eyed demon container exclaimed loudly in a panic, his eyes narrowed and brows creasing inward. _

_"WE'RE LOOKING INTO IT, DAMNIT! We're running all kinds of tests on her and so far, everything shows that she's alright!.. Aside from that damn fever, that is..." She trailed off, only to pick up again from where she left off. "At first, after we'd done a few tests, we'd thought it might just be a cold or some sort of virus. Though, it is a little high to be either one... However, it is possible it really is just a bad cold or something of the sort. We'll monitor her overnight, and check on her every few hours. But other than that, Naruto, there's really not much I can do!" She yelled right back, matching Naruto's volume while sounding at least ten times more fierce. _

_God, didn't the brat know she was just as concerned for her as he was?! The girl was like a daughter to her! She sighed softly as she pressed two fingers to each temple and gentle massaged them, closing her as eyes she did so. Alright, she knew Naruto by now. If this didn't work..._

_"Alright, I'll tell you what. You three can stay here up until ten. No later-"_

_"Eleven." Sai quickly cut in and received a glare from the Hokage._

_"No, we'll have none of that! Ten it is and that's final!" She screeched before a nurse suddenly rushed up from behind her and quietly whispered something in her ear. Tsunade gave the nurse a quick nod before turning her back on the boys, though looked over her shoulder at them and quickly said, "I have to quickly assist one more patient, then I have to go back to... Paper work.." She looked absolutely crestfallen upon revealing this to her ANBU, "If any of her stats change, don't worry; I'll be hear quicker than a hearbeat."_

_And with that, the boisterous blonde took off after the other nurse, leaving the three boys standing before Sakura's hospital room. All the while, from the exchanges with Tsunade, to the hours he'd spent with Sakura, Sasuke was eerily quiet... _

_-------_

The moonlight bathed the room in brilliant hues of silver, dark and light blues, and most of all, the deepest of ebony hues. Wind from the slightly opened window slowly caused the curtains to waft about slightly, as though slow dancing to a romantic, unheard tune. Everything seemed so ghostly, so surreal and dreamlike, the beauty this room that normally symbolized injury, misery and death was almost unreal. In the hospital bed in hospital issue clothes laid the girl with the shoulder length pink locks, her form sleeping peacefully, yet giving a slight shiver every once in a while.

The room was empty aside from her, though if you blinked, then you would have missed how the window was opened further and how a more powerful breeze caused the curtains to now dance in a wild and wicked frenzy, jerking about violently against the wind. In that instant, appeared a cloaked figure, masked by the dark shadows of the room, slivers of moonlight just missing the figure's cloaked form. For a brief minute or so, the figure concealed in shadows and cloth simply stood there, watching the sickly pale form in bed breathe in and slowly breathe out. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. It was really a rather peaceful atmosphere... Too bad he had to ruin it.

Stepping out from beneath the shadow's cover, stood a man with angelic facial features and striking blood-red locks, a bored yet peaceful expression present upon said angelic features. He continued to walk, slowly towards the bed, his grey-hazel eyes scanning her sleeping figure. Looking at her up close like this, it was obvious, even under the thick layers of the hospital issue blankets, that she'd grown and developed greatly. Even looking as sickly as she did now, she still looked rather beautiful...

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, he stopped until he was at the left side of her bed, looming close to her and curiously tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. She was shivering every once in a while, her brows creasing slightly with each shiver. Though, he gave her no pity and, unceremoniously, threw the covers off of her, only enough to expose her lower stomach and up.

She was in simple hospital robes... The red-head sighed softly. Why couldn't they have just left her in her shirt and such? It'd make it so much easier on him. He turned her over ever so slightly, and unsnapped a few of the buttons holding the garment to her slim form. Sasori, not wanting to waste any more time doing this, only pushed a portion of the gown up, enough so that it reveal her lower abdomen and that 'scar' he'd given her a few years back.

Well, thankfully, it changed a bit. Now, it looked almost as though it were bruised slightly, a few faint markings only a skin tone darker than the rest of her skin circling around the vertical 'scar'. Ah... Good. They wouldn't have to wait as long now did they? Smirking ever so slightly to himself at the discovery, he gently stroked the mark. Now, with his help, it would hardly be any time at all before it activated and he could use it against these idiots and exact his revenge while, at the same time, pleasing Leader. Everyone wins... Well, those that matter, at least.

He soon stopped his stroking ministrations, gazing at her face, which held a slight grimace, before he pressed his index and middle finger to the seal, a ghost of a smirk playing upon his lips. In his other hand, he held a small dagger, dripping in the infamous violet substance. Pushing her strawberry-blonde locks to the side with a few free fingers that held the dagger, he abruptly took his hand off the seal, only to lift her head up slightly, just enough so he'd have access to the very nape of her neck. An inch or two under her hair line was where he quickly slashed her, though not too quick in order to avoid alarm from the sleeping young woman. Her brows twitched slightly, though other than that, she made no signs of awakening.

The Akatsuki member visibly smirked at this, and pressed the same two fingers that he'd pressed against the seal on her lower stomach against the vertical one inch cut he'd just created. This stirred a reaction out of her. Her brows began to twitch violently, as though she were trying to awaken yet an unseen force was stopping her from doing so. A soft groan escaped past parted lips, her irises dancing rapidly beneath her closed lids. The cut soon closed, and slowly, a black mark began to bleed into her skin, yet Sasori placed her head back upon the pillow before it was fully revealed.

Final phase, phase three; completed. See, this was what good that came out of carefully planning things. He'd told Deidara this constantly, but the idiot never listened and absorbed the information. Thoughtfully, he licked the blood clean off of his fingertips, gazing back down at the 'scar' upon her lower stomach. With whatever he'd just done, the markings had darkened considerably, the bruising slowly fading... Yet, the pink-haired kunoichi still seemed to be in a great amount of pain, and Sasori knew she was. Eh, oh well. It'd go away in time... Sort of.

Idly, he began to slowly stroke the marking again, his eyes having a faraway look to them while an unreadable expression took over his features once more. After about a minute or less, he gently turned her over ever so slightly and snapped the gown back on her completely, drawing the covers back on her violently shivering form once again. Calmly, he walked back to the windowsill silently. Standing upon the edge of the open window, he looked back at her for a few moments before turning back around, hearing the drone of the heart monitor's beeping suddenly go flat, letting out a loud elongated beep caused him to smirk slightly. The wind whipped around the curtains once again, concealing his form from the hospital room. By the time the curtain had ceased its violent fluttering, Sasori's form was nowhere to be seen.

--------

A white, bright, burning light was what she first saw when her lids fluttered open for a brief moment before quickly closing at the intensity of the light of the room. Alright. Let's try that again. Once more, Sakura attempted to open her eyes, and after a few more tries, she succeed in doing so. Her jade gaze slowly, and briefly, traveled across the room solely in front of her, taking in every aspect of the room... And from how it looked, she could easily say she knew where she was; the hospital.

She groaned quietly as she attempted to sit up in bed, only to have a hand push her back down. Sakura quickly blinked, looking to the left of her only to see a nurse with a soft smile gently pushing her back into bed. "Good morning, Sakura-sama. I'm glad to see you're awake! You gave us quite a scare there for a little while, you know!" The nurse recited cheerfully, soon going back to changing the bag of Sakura's IV. Sakura blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what exactly the nurse had just said. What? A scare? Why?... Why was she in the hospital..? Oh. Yeah. That's right. She'd fainted, Naruto caught her, she'd coughed up some purple junk, Sasuke and Sai caught up with them and yelled at Naruto for stopping... Then she must have fainted again because she couldn't remember anything beyond that point.

Sakura sighed quietly, drawing the attention of the nurse once again. She looked at Sakura with concern visible in her shining hazel eyes, her brows curving slightly to accentuate her worry. "Are you feeling any pain, Sakura-sama? Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked, her voice so sickeningly sweet she could vomit. Ugh, was this how she sounded too when handling patients? She certainly hoped not. Shaking her head slightly, Sakura tried to put on the best smile she was capable of at the moment. After all, she was still in quite a lot of pain, but she didn't want to quite admit it. "No, no. I'm fine, don't worry... Though, if I could have a glass of water, that'd be great." The nurse nodded with a smile before setting out to get Sakura a glass of water. After a few minutes, she arrived with her water, and soon departed once again.

Sighing, Sakura took a few sips of the cold liquid, gazing once more at the closed door when she heard more commotion coming from the other side of it... And from how it sounded, it must have been Naruto and Tsunade arguing... Again. The two abruptly burst through the door, Naruto the first to make it by her side. "SAKURA-CHAN! I'm so glad you're okay! You almost died last night!" Naruto exclaimed, followed by a quick remark from Sai, "Dickless, if her sickness doesn't kill her, it'll be your screaming." At the remark, Naruto growled and clenched his fists closed before yelling at him about how he was most certainly not 'dickless' nor loud for that matter. Sasuke was the last to come in, rolling his eyes as he passed the screaming Naruto and the smirking Sai.

He approached her bed, lamely scratching the side of his neck slightly. "..So, are you feeling any better? The dobe was right about one thing; you really _did_ almost die last night..." Sasuke said, trailing off at the last three words of his statement. At this, Sakura blinked; she thought Naruto was only over exaggerating! "...I did?" She asked, a truly confused look on her face. Sasuke looked a bit taken aback, his brows furrowing together ever so slightly. "...You don't remember anything..?" He asked carefully, concern lacing his normally emotionless tone, oddly enough. Concerned Sasuke... It was always weird seeing him... Anyway.Her own thin brows furrowed slightly, a look of concentration surfacing. "..Well, I remember Naruto holding me," Sasuke's brows twitched slightly at this as his eyes narrowed, "and beginning to bring me to the hospital... Then I must have passed out, because I don't remember anything else..." Sakura said, trailing off with her words as well.

Sasuke's eyes returned to their usual slightly lidded, calm and emotionless state, though his eyes revealed that he was actually in deep thought. "Hm... You don't remember anything then..." He stated rather than asked, and by now, Naruto and Sai's arguing had died down to nothing, and all eyes were on her. Naruto was eerily quiet, Sai wasn't smirking, instead having a slightly troubled or confused look playing on his features, and Tsunade was even more quiet than Naruto; she hadn't said a thing to her when she came in! "...No, I don't... Is there something I missed?" She asked lamely, her gaze shifting from person to person every few seconds, continuing to watch how their expressions changed.

Sasuke was quiet, and didn't respond to her at all. It was Naruto who piped in and answered her, "...Yeah. There is..."

---------

Two cloaked frames jumped through the forest at alarming speeds, one having a look of pure excitement while the other looked rather bored. The blonde chuckled softly, looking back to the red-head with a rather maddening look. "Hm? See, Danna? Now you won't have to wait as long for it to activate. That way, Leader's happy and you're happy. Told you it was a good idea to do it. It's a good thing you took my advice, hm, Sasori?" Deidara stated with a wide smirk adorning his lips, his one visible eyes sparkling with mischief.

Sasori rolled his eyes at his partner. Uh, no. He'd made up the plans for it and everything. Deidara just smiled, nodded, and enthusiastically voiced how much they should do it. Though, he saw no point in arguing about it; it'd only get him nowhere in the end. Another chuckle bubbled from the throat of the man beside him, though Sasori barely registered it; his mind was else where at the moment. "You said it'd only be one more day now, yeah? Ch, the sooner I can get back at the Uchiha-brat, the better."

Sasori wasn't paying attention, though the explosives specialist was use to this, and Sasori knew it. Well, at least she'd survived all that; it would have ruined everything if she hadn't. He knew he'd been taking a risk by speeding up the process and altering it more to his liking. Though, they were risks that had to be made.. Well, the speeding up risk wasn't _really_ necessary. But, then again, if he had to put up with one more day of Deidara's incessant whining, then he was sure he'd pull out all his hair or kill the bastard. More likely the latter.

Just one more day... Then he could test out his new toy...

----------

**A/N: Woo! There's chapter two for ya! A whee bit of SasoSaku in there, if you squint and look carefully. I hope I didn't confuse you too much with the -slight- time skips in there. Don't worry, whatever you didn't get, will be explained! And I know it seems like it's going a bit slow but trust me, it'll get better. (No one's complained yet, thankfully... But just incase we get a few whiners.. xD) I just wanted to include some development in here rather than cutting straight to the action, yeah? Aw man, now that it's... Almost 3AM here, I'm going to bed. Ugh, I hate work/school. -Whines and complains- Reviews are greatly appreciated as are alerts 'n' favs! Kthnxbai for now!**


	4. Ch 3: My Way with Words

**Title:** Plug In Baby

**Book/Anime:** Naruto

**Rating:(For this chapter…)** M for violent and sexual content in later chapters. **(OT for older teen)**

**Disclaimer:** -Pimp, I tell you. She'd also, like… Have a good amount of them just put off to the side as sex slaves while the others would be in this like gang she'd be head of… Yeah, kind of all Mafia like and stuff…But not. Ahum… Naruto's still not mine. D:

**Summary:** See profile/ch.1.

**Pairing(s):** SasoSaku, DeiSaku / SasuSaku, and NaruSaku with sprinkles of SaiSaku.

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS:D This is my gift, to you loyal readers… (Even if it is a little late.) D'aw, aren't I sweet?… … … Don't answer that. D: Oh mah gosh! I never would have thought I would get –almost- thirty reviews for just writing three chapters! Thank you! So this chapter… Kukukuuuu.. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed thinking it up. This, my friends, is when it _really _begins to finally warm up… And now, it's… REVIEW RESPONSE FUN-TIME:D**

**Lady Kaliska:** Yeah, it kinda does. Having a life has its ups and downs, doesn't it? XD But thank you for the compliments (and for understanding.) Poor Sasori. He just wants to wreck mayhem and have his revenge, yet Deidara just has to be annoying. Poor dear. –Total sarcasm-,**NibiNoNEKO:** -Blinks- Wow… You really think its that good? –Watery eyed- The Nibi thinks its good:3 Thanks!! Oh, it's thickening alright.. Sasori becomes a bit of a sadistic bastard in this chapter though… But we all still love him anyway, **Sinister Voices:** Aa, Sinister likes it too! –Feels all warm and fuzzy on the inside- Heh, yes. And we get to see even more Sadistic Sasori in this chapter. (I think that should be his name for now on.. Sadistic Sasori.. Maybe something shorter.. Hurr..) Heh… Sasuke. Well, I normally don't kill characters, but Deidara'll get his revenge some how. ;3 Anyway, yeah. The poison is going to play a big part for a little while. Hope you enjoy and I don't disappoint!,**Goggleplex:** Lawls, uhm, to be honest, I'm doing this as I go. XD It's really only suspense-ish in the beginning.. I _think_. XD Well, if it continues to be all suspense-y, then I'll change the category if it really bothers… But really, its impossible, most of the time, not to end with a bit of a cliff. And thanks so much!,** les-liaisons-dangereuses:** Fwah, don't worry! I intend on completing them all. For Polyamorous, I'm just having a few difficulties with (writing lemons for almost every chapter while trying to be a bit creative with it is harder then it sounds. Bad excuse, but… XP), **jayanx:** Woo! I always adore your reviews! My tiny ego always seems to brim and burst after I'm done reading 'em! XD I'm so glad I've reduced you to nail biting! Huzzah! (Heh, hehe, kiddin'!) Ugh, really long waits I can't stand. (I'm starting to sound like Sasori now…) And in the end, that's what got me off of Harry Potter, actually. But now that all the books are out, I might try to read them all again. XD,** iLRNN:** Lawls, sorry. Can't get 'em in any sooner. Things pop up unexpectantly. But hey, at least I didn't take like a month to update, eh? And thanks!, **Bronze Angel:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it!,** otaku-freak-16:** Oh, you! Thank you so much for a review, author fav/alert, and story fav/alert. I'm pretty sure I 'squee'ed when I saw that. XD,_Ano: _'Kay!… Is this soon enough? C

**HI-HO SLIVER, AWAAAAAAY! B:**

**Plug In Baby**

**Chapter 3:_ My Way with Words_**

-

'_Sakura…'_

_No response._

'_Sa-ku-ra…'_

_He slowly and carefully stretched out every syllable as though he were stretching the limbs of those whom he had tortured in the past. And really, was it any different? He was torturing her to _some_degree, no matter how small… At least, at the moment it was a small means of torture. _

_Dull and lifeless. Void of vitality. Void of their oh-so-usual natural stubborn-ness and spunk. Their gentle, carefree and blissful aura faded along with the light that had shown in them. Barren, just like from the desert in which he rose from. Their unusual sheen of peculiar beauty was the only thing -aside from that brilliant emerald color, even if they weren't quite as vivid as they were hours ago- that was the same. Desolate, just like the desert… This was what described the eyes –which had quickly blinked at the mentioning of her name a second time- of the Sakura that sat in that equally lifeless, clad in white, room. Why, though? Why did her eyes hold this haunting air to them? Cherry blossoms were never fit to be this way, were they?_

_And yet, she spoke…_

"_What? Who is it? Who's there?"_

…_With such demanding vigor that completely betrayed her beaten lidded jade irises. She spoke aloud, gazing around the room with _those eyes_ that just _weren't her_, that just _weren't right.

'…_What are you doing?' This voice asked. This voice that was oddly comforting, oddly gentle, and eerily familiar. This voice was a deep tenor with a voice as smooth and flowing as silk. _

_Her soft, smooth lips, which were normally curled into a heart-warming smile, were now drawn back into a firm, thin line, her perfectly trimmed brows following suit. She spoke aloud again, as though she were really hearing this beautiful voice with her ears._

"_What do you mean, 'what am I doing?' I'm…" She paused for a moment or so, green hues gazing around the white, flawless hospital room. Only, it wasn't a hospital room she saw. She was still outside of course, still in her team's usual lounging spot. Only now, she was alone._

"_Hey… Where did they go..?" She asked herself aloud, continuing to look around the hospital room, though in her reality, was looking all around outside._

_The voice was silent for a few moments before answering her –rather rude- reply. 'What are you doing _here_?' It asked again, seemingly making the question make more sense._

_At this, she huffed softly. Who the hell was this guy and why was he asking her this? Who the hell cared! "Well, I _was_ just hanging around with my friends… Why?"_

_Silence…_

'_Sorry, I thought I simplified that enough for you. Apparently, I didn't.' Although it sounded like an apology to most, to others that weren't as oblivious though, there was an underlying tone of an insult. 'I meant… What are you doing _here_? In _Konoha_?' This almost familiar voice asked the pinkette, the voice sounding almost bored now._

_At this, she scowled. Now who the hell was this guy?! Konoha was her home! Her everything! Why the hell did he want to know anyway?! And why should she answer him when he hadn't even answered her yet?! Her eyes narrowed dangerously, her hands clutching the hospital issue blanket firmly, though in her mind it was just her jacket. _

"_What?! Why the hell do you need to know, huh?! Just who are you?!" She almost yelled as she now looked around the room frantically with those lifeless orbs, standing up shakily while completely missing the fact that she was still connected to an IV._

'_Hmm…' The voice, now identified as a definite 'he', seemed to contemplate whether or not to reveal his identity. Though, wasn't they answer obvious enough? He wouldn't tell her… Yet. Though, he would. He would very soon reveal whom haunted her dreams and had been causing these odd happenings…_

'_I am… An old friend.' He decided to answer with a complete lie, the smirk present on his lips practically audible. '…And I am just curious as to why… Why would you stay in a place that hated, pitied you so much..?'_

_She seemed genuinely puzzled at his response. An old friend? Was that why he sounded so familiar? Then who? _

'_A place that sees you as… Being weak...'_

_And… What was that about being pitied, hated, and thought of as weak?!_

"_Wait, what?!" She questioned loudly, her eyes remaining forward, yet one was squinted slightly in a look that almost suggested she was cringing. Like the words had truly hurt her. In a way, they sort of did. She hated being pitied. She couldn't bear the very thought of being hated by those who loved her, and there… That word… Weak. That was the worst of them all. Always. She'd always been called that. Weak, pathetic… Annoying. _

_She quickly shook her head from side to side. Those words were the very words she hated the most. Her fiery attitude suddenly began to diminish some, though she couldn't quite explain why… She also couldn't explain why it felt _natural_ that her usual attitude was slowly flying out the window only to be replaced with an attitude that was much more submissive. _

"_What..? What are you talking about..? No one hates me…" She started unsurely, her lifeless eyes slowly drifting to the side. "No one sees me as weak, and why would they pity me?" She asked, her voice a bit quieter then it had been earlier. _

_The voice's owner smirked. Oh, this seal was gold. It even helped him influence her! _

'_Really..? You mean you haven't seen it..?' He had been about to continue on with this game, the game that would turn most odds in his favor much quicker. That is, until they had been so rudely interrupted. A nurse apparently had heard Sakura speaking aloud. Speaking to no one. Actually, not only speaking to no one at all, but also yelling at no one at a few points. But, in Sakura's mind, it wasn't a nurse whom had entered a hospital room to check on a sick patient._

_No, Sasori wouldn't have that._

_In her mind, the woman took form of an enemy shinobi, not bearing a headband at all… Which suggested this shinobi could very well be a missing nin. Though Sakura, being the careful and cautious one of the group, the one that always thought everything out before acting, merely took a defensive position._

'_Careful, Sakura…I've seen him before…' Sasori influenced, making sure the smirk he was wearing upon his lips wasn't present in his tone. 'He's quite dangerous and said to be driven by bloodlust… He's killed so many, and wouldn't stall in attempting to take your life.' The puppet master concluded before leaving her mind entirely, though still holding the illusion. Although he had 'left her mind', he was still watching her reaction carefully… And he had to say, he was _very_ pleased._

"_Oh, so it's another one of _them_, huh?" She said aloud in response to the voice she still had yet to have identified. _

_The nurse looked a bit taken a back. Her brows furrowed and she took a slow, careful step toward the pink-haired kunoichi. _

"_Sakura-sama?" She questioned, looking genuinely concerned, "Is everything… Alright?" She asked, choosing her words carefully. After all, she hadn't any idea as to why the strong kunoichi, apprentice to the Hokage, the slug sannien, was acting and speaking like this._

…_Unfortunately for the nurse, her mind registered the soft-spoken question of concern as a harsh threat to her life. Sakura didn't respond… With words, at least. Actions always did speak louder than words, did they not? In this case, they screamed it. At least, the nurse did. The woman, no older than twenty-seven, let out a blood curdling scream as Sakura lunged at her with incredible speed -successfully freeing herself of the IV unintentionally- with the closest sharp object in hand. The 'object' was a syringe left upon the rolling table beside the nurse (which in her mind registered as a kunai, the table being a tree in which the 'kunai' was lodged in.).The two struggled for a moment or so, resulting in Sakura's back to the door, her small frame straddling the nurse's lower stomach. The apprentice twirled it between her fingers briefly before stabbing the woman with such a laid-back ferocity, as though this were another mission where she hunted down a cold-blooded killer and gave them what they deserved. _

_The voice said the shinobi had killed, the shinobi had threatened her, even made a move toward her… So she had merely defended herself. And since she had no chakra for some odd reason (perhaps she was still tired from the mission), she resorted to speed and weapons. And of course, she just had to go and misplace her weapons pouch again! Oh, silly Sakura!_

_Blood splattered in thin sprays at first, marring her pale, seemingly innocent skin with the dreadful thick liquid. Who would have thought that blood had landed on that skin so many times? _

_Stab._

**_Splash._**

_Stab._

**_Splatter._**

_Stab._

**_Splash._**

_Quick successions of the deed, the stabbing, didn't seem to faze Sakura in the slightest. Like there was something, or someone, egging her on to continue. To continue to repetitively stab this shinobi in the chest, making sure to direct the weapon to the heart, to make sure this menace would die and stay dead. Though, in reality, this was a needle she was stabbing the nurse with, so of course she had to plunge the needle within her many times. _

_The mere puncture that had been created began to turn into a dime-sized hole, her hands and forearms coated in blood, hospital robes saturated with the crimson liquid. Thick globs of it collected at the deep gash, her body attempting to close the growing wound. By now, about half of her face had to be coated in the warm, thick liquid, thanks to the stray showers of miniscule droplets. At first, the woman had struggled, tried her hardest to pry Sakura off of her. Heck, she even reached for her coat pocket, sure that there was some sort of drug that would help her out in the situation. However, chakra or not, Sakura was still much stronger than the nurse beneath her, and when someone's continuously ramming a needle in your chest, it tends not to be good for you and you sort of… Die after a while. Though, even after all movements had ceased from the 'enemy shinobi' from beneath her, the nagging feeling to continue, to make sure the deed was done made sure she continued to stab the damn corpse for a minute or so more._

_Sakura shakily stood, dropping the syringe to the floor beside the nurse. Her breathing came in deep heaves for some odd reason as she looked down at the body upon the floor. The blood that coated her skin was beginning to become cold now, and she had the largest urge to take a shower now. Though, in that small moment of pondering, she didn't notice that the door had been opened further, and that someone had sneaked up on her from behind, masking their chakra carefully. The illusion was slowly fading in and out, reality and dream was beginning to revert back to just reality… That is, until an odd pressure connected with her neck._

_The light shinning back in her eyes, said green irises widened, before quickly closing altogether. Her petite form slumped forward, though her attacker quickly, and gently, caught her before her body made impact with the floor._

_Sasuke stood there, looking at the mess before him as the limp Sakura lay in his arms. He had snuck in, just to see how she was doing again, just to see if her fever had went down. Well, judging from the heat she was emitting now in his arms, that was a no. Instead, he walked in on her small frame, straddling the woman beneath her while stabbing her with such desperation, such ferocity, it was almost hard to believe it was the pink haired girl he once knew. So after the initial shock, and after she had stood, he quickly made his move…_

_Looking down at her blood splattered face, emotionless mask in place, he silently opened the door of the hospital room once more, making sure to close the door with his foot so he didn't get any of the nurse's blood on it. He carefully yet quickly, hoping no one would see them and panic, made his way to the Hokage's tower. He definitely had to get there with her before anyone discovered that little mess their cherry blossom had made…_

_-- _

She blinked a few times, staring at them in disbelief… No. That wasn't true. She did _not_ kill a nurse on the late-night staff last night! It was impossible! She was asleep the entire time, and!.. And she didn't remember a thing, damn it! She looked at her hands for a few moments, seeing that they were completely blood free… That is, until she inspected her nails, and found a bit of dried blood beneath her nails. Disbelievingly, she stared… And stared… And stared.

A few minutes of silence passed before it was disrupted by the Hokage herself. "Sakura… I'm going to have to question you about this…" Tsunade said, trying to look down at her student sternly. That look on her face, though… It was so shocked. Now, Tsunade wasn't going to lie; she was going to personally question her, right here, right now, and… She'd probably go easier on her. Hell, she was her apprentice and she honestly looked like she hadn't any idea of the slightly what was going on. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't hear her right now! "Sakura… Did you hear me…?"

"…" Numbly, Sakura shook her head slowly, still staring down at her nails.

No. It wasn't possible… She didn't!.. Suddenly, her eyes widened slightly even more from moment ago for just a fraction of a second, before her lids relaxed and her eyes became lidded. Something, she remembered something else… A man, she remembered a man had been speaking with her, though that felt like it was more of a dream than anything else…

Continuing on with her thoughts, she didn't notice that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai had all left the room, all shooting her their own creative look of concern.

---

"…Honestly, Tsunade-sama! You have to believe me! I don't remember _anything!_ I told you I remember having fallen, Naruto catching me, me coughing, then I passed out because I don't remember anything else!" Sakura persisted, set on convincing her master that she hadn't an inkling of what had happened… Of course, she had left out the part that she had coughed something up, but she was sure Naruto or one of the others had already told her… "I mean, for all we know, it could have been someone else! Someone else could have come into my room while I was asleep and while the nurse was going to do her hourly check-up! Someone else could have snuck up behind her, flipped her around and began to stab her! Maybe someone wanted to set me up!" Sakura continued, beginning to get frustrated beyond all belief.

"…"

Tsunade was silent for a little while, gazing deeply into her apprentice's eyes, her hands laced and folded on the new rolling table. She wasn't lieing. She really hadn't any idea of what happened… No, Tsunade had heard from Sasuke that he'd seen her over the body (he had left out the part that he'd seen her stabbing the woman) and there Sakura had been, in Sasuke's arms, blood splattered all over her.

And yet… She was innocent. Her heart rate and breathing were all normal as she answered the questioned that, and her eyes just couldn't lie. After all, Tsunade had been dealing with Sakura since she was what? Twelve, thirteen? She could tell by now when she spoke the truth and when she didn't. Tsunade sighed softly and shook her head slowly.

"…Alright, Sakura. I believe you… However… You still need to stay here. And I may have to put a few ANBU to guard your room…" Tsunade said, trailing off as she looked at Sakura with concern in her eyes. "…We still haven't figured out what happened to you yesterday." The Hokage concluded standing slowly from her chair beside the rollaway table.

At this, Sakura quickly shook her head. "No! I don't need to be here! We really need the rooms for more important cases, you know that! You checked my vitals, and you even said I was fine! My fever's gone, and I feel great, really!… Er, aside from being a suspect of murder, that is." Sakura said the last part quietly, more to herself than to her master. Tsunade smiled slightly, the best she could do and sighed. "Alright… You prove a point. I'll send you home, but I'm going to have a nurse check up on you every few hours, alright? And don't be afraid to call if you're really not feeling well!" The blonde woman said with an almost awkward smile as she went off to tell a nurse to release Sakura.

----

After all the release forms were sighed and all that jazz, Sakura had begun to make her way home, the sun alright beginning to slowly fade behind the sea of trees. Before the sun even went down, the street lamps began to slowly blink on, making a soft buzzing sound when they flickered off and on a few times before turning on completely.

She looked back to the trees, emerald on emerald, her gaze lingering for a few moments… Honestly, she really wasn't lying; she really did feel quite alright. In fact, she felt better than alright, she felt great! She hadn't slept like that in who knows how long! Sudden emergency work at the hospital didn't wake her nor did emergency missions! It was great! She smiled softly to herself, stopping before she began to make her way back to her home. Although it was strongly advised against, Sakura thought a bit of training would do good for her, especially when she was feeling so great at the moment. Why not take advantage of it?

-----

"Hanh, hanh, hah…" She took in deep, quick and shallow breaths, gazing all around her at the damage she'd inflicted upon the training ground. To her, it was decent, to anyone else, it looked like hell broke loose. A good amount of the trees were smashed up beyond recognition while most were just knocked down. Most of the ground was cracked open, targets had a hell of a lot of kunai in them, etcetera… Really though, she could do so much better though at destroying the grounds, though she'd been a bit low on chakra, for some odd reason. Despite the ever looming thought of 'you could do better than that', Sakura decided that now would be a very nice time for a well-deserved break.

The sun had long gone down by now, and to be honest, Sakura wasn't quite sure what the time was. However, that didn't mean she actually cared. A smile cracked out upon her lips as she leaned back completely, gazing up at the stars twinkling against the thick, dark blanket of the night's sky. The moon held its usual unearthly yellow glow, though it was slightly bigger than usual. Hm. A full moon must be coming up soon, eh? She chuckled softly to herself. Heh, she was beginning to hand out with Shikamaru too much with all this sky talk, huh?

After a few minutes of stargazing, a wide smile now plastered on her face, Sakura let out a brief sigh before standing and brushing off the dirt and grass from her clothes. Tomorrow she'd have to put up with a nurse coming by every few hours, just to check on her. Though, she knew the nurse would be bossy and tell her what to do and what not to do, what to eat and how much to drink… Knowing Tsunade, she'd send down the bossiest. She inwardly groaned at the thought as she began to collect a few of the items scattered on the training grounds. "Well, sooner or later, all good things come to an end, I guess." She muttered aloud, though still smiling.

"Indeed. Most everything does." A _very_ familiar voice rang out from behind her. A deep tenor. Smooth, flowing words, even fore such a short statement. An obvious uninterest in most everything… Was very evident in his tone.

She froze, her hand just inches away from scooping up the last kunai. Why hadn't she sensed his presence? He sounded so familiar, like a bad dream…

Her emerald hues widened slightly, pupil contracting to mere pin-sized dots.

"However," He continued, taking a step closer to the pink-haired kunoichi. "I intend to make _this_ last forever…" _Just like my art…_

She turned slowly, though immediately wished she hadn't. There, standing before her was the very man she'd killed three or so years ago, a small smirk set upon his angelic features, his dark cloak wafting ever so slightly in the gentle breeze's influence.

She stood still for a few moments, merely looking at him with wide eyes and an overall shocked expression she didn't bother to hide. She made a quick hand sign, and tried to dispel the non-existent jutsu… When Sasori didn't fade away, she just stared on, trying to find a part of him that was Sasori-like. Perhaps this person was merely imitating him or something? A crazy fanatic, maybe?

At seeing her like this, his small smirk widened slightly, his hazel-grey eyes flashing as he took a step forward.

She blinked, and dropped the kunai she hadn't dumped into her weapons' pouch… So his speaking right here in front of her had confirmed that yes, he was alive and well from how it looked. Apparently, for a minute there, she'd thought she'd been seeing things, despite having tried to see both through the 'illusion' and the possible disguise. There was none. This was the one and only Sasori of the Red Sand.

"Sa…So…Ri?"

She spoke extremely quietly. To be frank, she still couldn't believe it. She'd killed him! She'd killed the bastard!

His smirk remained, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he observed her.

"It's been a while, Sakura…"

------

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR ANOTHER CLIFFY! D: Seriously. This is just how it flows. It'll get better, I swear! Don't keel me! ;3; But at least we got more Sasori and Sakura, eh? ;3 Things are getting hotter nooooow! Lawls, recognize anything in here? My 'hintings'? No? Eh. You'll get it. So it's… Almost 4 AM now, and I'm just gonna upload this real quick and get to bed. PS: It's not as long as it usually is because I cut down a bit on the A/N (I think) that and... And if I cut it off any time soon after four hundred more words or so, it just wouldn't be a good part to close off. Please understand! Reviews/favs/alerts are deeply appreciated and luffed.**


	5. Ch 4: Put your Tongue in my Mouth

**Title:** Plug In Baby 

**Book/Anime:** Naruto

**Rating:(For this chapter…)** M for violent and sexual content in later chapters. **(OT for older teen)**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto. Well… If I did own Naruto, Sasuke would run around in a pink, frilly tutu and he'd be dancing the main female role for Swan Lake. :D Yeah! And Sakura would be the male lead! (Because we all know who'd wear the pants in any relationship involving Sakura…) And it'd be fabulous. c: …Come on, give me a break; I'm running low on witty stories for Sakura. D:

**Summary:** See profile/ch.1.

**Pairing(s):** SasoSaku, DeiSaku / SasuSaku, and NaruSaku with sprinkles of SaiSaku.

**A/N:**** Oh good-golly-gosh! I apologize that it's a day late… I completely blame my one friend for dragging me to the mall. (Literally.) I even received death threats from her! D: (Girls are scary. Seriously. Then again, guys have their moments.) Not much to say, really. Just that as a late New Year's gift, I put up part of a short story involving DeixSaku. Check it out. ;3 OH! And thank you guys so much! I received 16 reviews! _16_! Thank you! My love for you stretches past the vast oceans andandand other corny crap like that. As for the responses for the reviews, I guess it'll be my last time posting them up. I'll just PM people the responses for now on, I suppose. Unless you actually like me being lazy and putting them all up in the same place. XD**

**(…Ha. I just noticed I put 'hi-ho sliver' in the last chapter instead of 'silver'. That's just my luck, isn't it? DAMN THESE HANDS. They fail massively. D: )**

Lady Kaliska – Thanks! Yeah, I kind of wanted to get through how all her conflicting thoughts and emotions got to her. This chapter's a -I hope- good one, pay attention here too!

**Marti the alien – Ha! Why you pervy little!.. ;3 Well, there's nothing super M in here… But there is OT. :D You'll have to wait for the M. Sorry. XP**

**Otaku-Freak-16**** – Sorry, I'm just evil like that. But I do it because my love for you is like… Woah. :o**

NibiNoNeko – I know! Spooky, yes? ;3 Thanks so much! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

**Black55widow**** – Any more compliments, and my ego will erupt. x3 Thank you!**

**Sinister Voices**** – Heck yeah I did. ;D AND I ENJOYED DOING IT TOO. An asian movie, eh?.. Seriously wished I knew what movie you were talking about. XD;; Thank you veryvery muchs… I'm pretty such my ego just flew outta the roof. D: Dun't worry, the wait's over! Be happy-fuls. :3**

**Jaynax**** - Heh, thank ya kindly, Jay-jay (or would you rather I called you Naxy?.. Or just jaynax..? x3) Best part is, Sakura didn't even realize she was under his influence. ;D I hope this chapter gives you the chills too. –Insert maniacal laughter here-**

**Instance**** – XD Sorry I couldn't get it up sooner, but here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. :D**

**Ayure**** – Oh gads, you've never read one before this one? Oh my, maybe I should make a small list of good fics for ya..? I'm going to have to do that some time.. Make a little list at the end of a chapter, recommending certain stories I've read. :3 But thank you, I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I love reading reviews like this. –Sniffle- I hope you enjoy! PS: Yes. Be an insomniac, just like your's truly. ;D**

**Flirtologist**** – Thank you! I put this up as soon as I possibly could! I hope you enjoy!**

**Lady Keiko**** – XD Muwahaha! Yes, fear the cliffy. ;D Here it is, enjoy!**

**Freakhorrorchick**** – Oh huzzah! Another one that I may possibly convert (in a way) to SasoSaku! XD Thank you! Usually it's once a week, though this was delayed thanks to a certain someones.. Grr. XP**

**Vaneles**** – Raaah! Thank you very much! (I'm pretty sure my ego just erupted again.) Wait no longer, for here it be:3**

**iLRNN**** – Damn straight he does! The impatient bastard just couldn't wait any longer. XD Thank you… -Blinks- Oh gads… Another death threat! D: (At least it's better than 'death by whippings..') –Coughs- Errr, here's your update:);;;**

**Angelusfaith – Ha ha! Thank you! And oh, that was just the tip of the iceberg. ;3 Glad I had ya smirking, I'm sure Sasori'll probably be doing a lot of that here too. (At least inwardly) Uwahaha.**

**animeadict99 - The feeling is mutual, my friend. Thank ye kindly. ;D**** And here be more.  
**

On to the chapter. Pay attention to certain parts. This has to be one of my favorite chapters so far. ;3 (It's also longer to make up for last chapter.)

**Plug In Baby**

**Chapter 4: **_**Put your Tongue in my Mouth**_

-

"Oi! Tsunade-baachan!" The blonde, spiky haired motor-mouth called out to the older boisterous blonde.. Whom twitched in response. "What have I told you!?.. Oh, why bother?.. What is it, Naruto-_chan_?" Tsunade asked in a mocking tone, her golden honey-brown irises glimmering with mischief. Naruto's cerulean blue hues narrowed at her tone (as well as the ending suffix), and had been about to go on a full on, loud and long rant… The rant, which would have discussed (pointed out) how old she is (call her an old hag repetitively), how she should quit her job (and appoint himself as Hokage), how she isn't allowed to call him Naruto-_chan_ and how dare or anyone for that matter (Sakura being the only exception), and a heck lot more (since he's a bit of a blabbermouth).. That is, until Sasuke decided to butt in, choosing to push the 'dobe' off to the side while he spoke to the Hokage.

"…What he wants to know is where's Sakura?" The dark-eyed, dark haired stoic shinobi asked in a flat tone. However, his bottom-less obsidian eyes reflected his true emotions; worry and... Something rather foreign and unreadable.

At the mentioning of Sakura, Tsunade blinked and broke her glaring contest with the other loud blonde, and smiled a rather bright smile. "Oh, Sakura? I sent her home and told her to rest for a while. The nurse and ANBU guard I assigned to her should be on their way shortly to check in with me, then go straight to Sakura's… Why? Did you need to see her for something?" Tsunade asked with a coy smirk, the impish gleam in her eyes increasing ten-fold. For just a mere moment, the last Uchiha furrowed his trimmed brows together, his facial expression adopting a slightly confused look… Then, it quickly dawned on him what the Hokage was hinting at, the very thought of it causing a very soft, pastel pink to dust his usually pale cheeks. "What? No! We just-.." He stopped himself and quickly cleared his throat, the faint blush vanishing from his cheeks. Sasuke had been about to continue, but Naruto, seeming to have missed what went on between the two entirely, spoke up once more, "No she wasn't, Tsunade-baachan! We just checked her apartment, and she wasn't there!" The demon fox container exclaimed, finally able to calm himself down from the slight insults from the two earlier. (The 'harmless' shove thanks to Sasuke and the bloody 'chan' at the end of his name courteous of Tsunade.)

The fifth Hokage narrowed her eyes slightly, her golden honey-brown eyes, which had been filled with mirth just moments ago from Sasuke's reaction, suddenly had a dangerous air to them. Oh boy. This could mean trouble. "She isn't, huh? Not obeying the Hokage's orders… Tch. Where's the damn respect from you lot?" The boisterous blonde grumbled under her breath, scratching her chin in thought. "Maybe she checked back into the hospital?"

The two ANBU shook their heads. "No, we both asked and checked." Sasuke said, not a drip of emotion present in his tone. Tsunade let out a soft sigh. Ugh, she needed a vacation. "Check the park or market or something… I don't know. Just find her!" She roared at the end, her patience wearing thin. The two nodded and immediately vanished in a puff of smoke from her office, leaving Tsunade to gingerly rube her pulsing temples.

Ugh, what was that girl doing? She'd told her to rest up, damn it! She trusted her apprentice, honestly. She knew, she could just tell, that Sakura had been telling the truth about the nurse. After all, when Sasuke had arrived to her here in her office, with a bloodied Sakura in his arms, she had instantly only thought the worse. She had thought that some how, Sakura had become injured, how or from whom never crossed her mind at the time. She remembered she had rushed to her, felt her vitals signs and everything. Her fever had spiked again, and her heartbeat was slightly erratic. The Hokage had been about to pour her healing chakra into the pink-haired kunoichi. However, when Sasuke quickly stopped her from doing so, and explained the situation… That he had found her looming over the corpse of one of Sakura's nurses… She honestly hadn't a clue what to think. Had she done it?.. Her heart told her no instantly, that the blood all over her was from when she was trying to save her, or from hugging her limp corpse… However, her mind at the time…

She quickly shook her head. No. She trusted Sakura. And that was that.

--

A small, coy smirk. Suggestive. Suggestive in that he _just knew something she didn't._

…

Those lips, soft and smooth, curled and narrow. Perfect. Too perfect to be real. Did they look and feel like velvet?

-...

Elegantly curved long lashes, perfectly trimmed threadlike brows. Both which loomed over his hazel-grey eyes. Eyes which practically radiated his confidence and also reflected what did not, should not, exist in him; innocence.

…

Blood-red, crimson, incarnadine, ruby; only a few words that described those soft, carelessly disheveled looking deep cherry-red locks.

…

It was plainly and simply described as one thing; angelic. Blessed with angelic facial features. However, his magnificently deep red locks told the truth; he was nothing but a devil. A devil whom maimed, and destroyed lives. A devil whom took the bodies of his deceased victims, turned them into puppets with some sort of sick and twisted method, then dared to call it art. A bastard that was suppose to be long gone from this world. Let him mingle with the other devils, though even here he still does.

…

The kunoichi with pink, shoulder length hair was speechless. The only thing she'd been able to utter was his name. And even then, she'd only been able to do it slowly, syllable after syllable, as though she were pronouncing it like a damn two-year old. That same damned smirk still played upon his lips, his head straightening from it's slightly tilted, curious position. A soft, single chuckle from the returned, living memory disrupted the silence, contorting it until it was no longer present. "Hm? What's the matter, little girl? Did you honestly miss me that much?" He questioned, his small smirk widening ever so slightly.

It took her a moment or so more to compose herself once again. Ugh, a weak moment. Damn it. She'd sworn to herself she'd never clam up like that again! Fully alert, her feet shifted, then her legs, her body twisting ever so slightly as she rose her arms in an offensive-defensive position. "As if I could ever miss someone like _you_. What the hell are you doing here? Or, for that matter, what the hell are you still doing _alive_? I could have sworn me and Chiyo-baasama beat you into the dust." Sakura hissed through now clenched teeth. Adapting to this sort of situation was a bit harder then she thought... Wouldn't anyone be a little freaked out to see some insane S-class criminal who killed then turned people into puppets, especially after that criminal was supposedly dead?

Sasori observed her for a few moments, taking in her stance and the overall way she acted. She'd changed. Not just physically... Shrugging his shoulders in a silent reply, Sasori's smirk vanished as he took a few steps forward. Obviously seen by the kunoichi, she at first wasn't quite sure what to do. Attack? Defend? Retreat for back-up?.. No, definitely not the latter. She defeated him before, she could do again. Sure, she had help last time... However, she'd gotten stronger from when she was fifteen. Though, there was also the possible factor of the puppet master too becoming stronger. Her emerald hues narrowed into mere slits as she took a small graceful step back, watching him all the while. She was buying time as her thoughts collided with one another, one part of her screaming at her to just beat the living snot out of him (obviously her inner self) and another part of her, her rational self, telling her to put into consideration the possibility of him being even stronger than last time. Her rational self also was plotting a few strategies, seeing how it seemed that, after more thought, flight wasn't the answer.

The red-head just, once again, stared at her, his small smirk returning. "Sakura," he started with a purr, holding his hand out to her. "Come here, I won't hurt you..." _Yet_. His mind finished for him, gazing intently at the Hokage's apprentice. She practically snorted at him, "Yeah, alright. I'll believe that when Tonton sprouts wings and-" She cut herself off as, suddenly, her legs quivered. Gazing down at her lean legs in question for a few moments, she quickly gaze back up at Sasori, only to see him smirking widely at her... There weren't any chakra strings connected to her, nor were there any signs of said strings on his fingertips.

Then, before she knew it...

_Step..._

_Step..._

_Step..._

Shakily, her legs moved on their own accord, slowly taking a small step at a time. Her pure stubborn iron will had stopped herself and rooted her to the spot, her eyes no longer narrowed with hate, but wide with fear. What... What had just happened? Her body... And soon she noticed, even a part of her mentally, had wanted to go to him.. How? Why? What the hell was going on?! Even now, her legs still shook, a small part of herself shouting in an emotionless droning tone to go to him. What the hell?! No, damn it, no!

Sasori's own ashy hazel irises narrowed. Hmm, well, to be technical, it hadn't been an entire day yet. Though, he'd gotten impatient (again) and wanted to claim his toy of revenge. It'd be a whole day in, what? An hour?.. It was good enough for him. With his hand that was still held out to her, he waved her toward him, signaling again to come to him.

Emerald orbs widened.

Two more shaky steps...

_Step..._

_Step..._

What was going on?! "Damn it, what the fuck are you doing to me?!" She cursed, frustrated that the puppet master had barely said a thing to her. Damn it, now she had a lot of questions for the bastard! Why is he alive? Why is he here? What the fuck was he doing to her?!

A soft, single chuckle vibrated within the depths of his throat once more. "Me? Nothing really... I just want a proper greeting from you is all, Sa-ku-ra..." The red head said, his smirk taking on a cruel edge. Just what was he planning? However, she hadn't time to ponder, for as soon as her name was said, even when pronounced slowly like she had his name just before, her body quickly straightened.

_'What... Wait... What am I doing?'_

_Step..._

_Step..._

_Step..._

Done. The petal pink-locked kunoichi merely stood a foot away from the cruelly smirking puppet master whom currently looked like a child that just walked out of its favourite toy shop with a dazzling new toy in hand. Damn, and what a toy he had. Wide eyed, she stared at him, her thoughts an inner turmoil, an inner mayhem; in short, she was truly panicking at the moment despite her silence. He stared right back at her and soon began to slowly walk around her. His steps were completely silent. No scuffs against the green, slightly overgrown grass blades of the forest training grounds were heard. She only heard his cloak rustle wildly in the wind, thanks to a small storm said to be heading towards them. Weather wise, at the moment, was only very windy.

He gazed at her arms; they weren't straggly, yet they weren't extremely muscular either. He could say they were healthily built and despite their size, held immense power. Once behind her, he paused, she tensed considerably, still finding herself unable, and most of her for some odd reason not quite wanting, to move. Hazel hues drifted slowly along her backside. Trailing slowly up, her shoulder blades were seen jutting out slightly, both from her lean form and from the way she stood so still and straight. And then his gaze fell. Lower, his gaze lingered upon the small depression in her back also known to be the small of her back. Again, his gaze drifted downward. Hm. Nicely formed ass. Dare he admit it to himself to it being tight? Not giving the subject another thought, his gaze flickered down quickly to the backs of her thighs, to her halves, to her ankles then heels. Of course she'd have nice legs too.

Blinking, he didn't take his eyes off of her as he made his way back to her front, his fingertips of a single hand grazing, ghosting against the flesh of her arm, trailing up along the length of her arm before dropping to his side once again. They faced each other now, her eyes still wide with shock and fear, thoughts jumbling into one another. Most thoughts were questions. Questions that started mostly with 'how' and 'why'. How was he still alive? How was he doing this? Why? How wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she moving? Why didn't a portion of her mind object to this? What was he doing now? All these questions and oh so much more flew and buzzed through her mind, her brain already pounding against her skull.

Abruptly, the puppet master before her grasped her chin gently and began to tilt her head from side to side. Pretty face. Stunning eyes, so bright and full of life. Even now as they were wide with fear, he could still see that stubborn spirit of hers. Hmph. It wouldn't be that way for long. Furrowed finely trimmed brows, smooth lips parted in a silent gasp. He held back a snicker. Sasori soon lifted her chin slightly so that she was staring directly at him and only him, a smirk playing upon his angelic facial features. "Well, Sakura? Where is my proper greeting, hm?"

Her lids drooped suddenly, her eyes no longer wide. It was her pure stubborn self that quickly retorted with a, "What greeting you bastard?!" despite her still fear-stricken state. This time, he did snicker. Ah, she still had some fight left in her. Sasori's grasp upon her chin loosened before his hand fell limp at his side... He was still for a few moments... Though quickly, within the blink of an eye, his arm shot out towards the left side, her sensitive 'scar' area. His action had been too quick and unpredictable to reaction and defend against, so she'd had no choice but to take it. Two slender fingers quickly jabbed against the scar.

A gasp came first before her jade irises widened. Then a choking cough raked her small form before her knees buckled and she fell to said knees, once again hacking and spilling her lungs out upon the lush grass of the forest. Yes, spilling. A deep amethyst liquid shined in the moonlight against the deep green. Small splatters of it lay upon the green blades, twinkling up at her, almost as if they were mocking her. Mocking her for... For being weak. He smirked sadistically at her and took a step away from her shuddering and quivering form, kneeling beside her with that taunting smirk. He watched her as she brought up a twitching hand, bringing it to violet coated lips slowly before quickly wiping the substance off of her lips. Her eyes had been wide before, however now they were lidded, the painful, lung burning coughing tiring her out a bit. After all, she'd just gotten out of the hospital, then deciding that she felt really good and wanted to train. Training for hours, then painful cough spasms could, some how, easily tire her out.

She took in a few deep, shaky breaths, staring up at him through a sheet of pink locks.

"...What did... You just do..?" Sakura asked between breaths. However, before he could answer, he jumped a few good feet away from her... In the spot he'd been kneeling in, lay a good cluster of kunai and shuriken embedded into the green earth. She'd sensed them, despite her state... And she'd been trying to distract him with her breathy question.Though a good part of her knew it would be useless, seeing how he was, after all, and S-class criminal and alway on alert, even with his own comrades. Slowly she stood, making sure to stand over the small splatters of purple liquid before turning slightly to see her 'saviors'. Great. She was being saved... Again. Crestfallen, she looked to the side for a few brief moments before looking back to them. Naruto and Sasuke were practically shuddering due to their anger. Naruto's eyes were flashing red while Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. Where was Sai, you may ask? Well, the poor bastard had to do some quick mission. Scouting was really all he was doing. His interruption in his time off would surely be made up for, Tsunade had assured.

Sasori looked at them, amusement dancing in his eyes. It was so rare to see it, considering so little would interest him. "Sasori of the Red Sand..." Naruto had growled out, for once completely serious. The puppet master merely smirked ever so slightly, however not quite as wide as it had been earlier. He did not answer him, however, and actually ignored the presence of the fox container and the Uchiha brat. Instead, he looked back to Sakura, his lidded yet intense gaze focused solely on her. Noticing this, Naruto took one look at Sakura, seeing her slightly saddened yet fearful state, and let out a fierce snarl. ""Don't you lay a damn hand on her!" He warned, flashing his elongated sharp canine-like teeth. Sasuke was silently and quickly chose to glare daggers at him, silently hoping he'd fall and pitch over dead.

Sasori did not heed Naruto's warnings, yet he did not go against them. Silently, he only stared, and soon, after a few moments, he slowly rose his hand once again and held it out to her, beaconing for her to come to him yet again. Naruto rolled his eyes, "What the hell are you-" He stopped himself, for he just couldn't believe what he saw.

It was Sakura, slowly walking towards him with fists clenched tightly at her sides. Though, abruptly, she stopped halfway between them. Halfway away from both, halfway toward both. Her legs shook beneath her, at her sides he fists doing the same. "Stop it." She growled out, willing with all her might not to go to that horrible man. Resisting him, resisting whatever this was, became a hell of a lot harder than just moments before the others showed up, moments before he hit her... Her mind had almost gone completely blank a series of times, and it took all she had to just stay rooted in her spot let alone walk back towards Sasuke and Naruto. Sweat began to bead and collect upon her brow, her breathing slightly labored as she glared defyingly at him. However, in just a heartbeat, he was infront of her, grabbing her by her shoulders and twisting her around until she was facing Sasuke and Naruto.

"S-sakura!" Naruto screamed as he made to race towards her. However, he was stopped with a firm, strong grip and weight on his shoulder. He turned and glared at the offending hand. Sasuke. The dark-haired nin merely glared back, relaying a clear message; 'don't'. "But Sakura!.." He started, but Sasuke looked back to Sakura. "Exactly." He started, pausing before starting up again, "Dobe. He's got her now. We have to be careful..." Sasuke said, his Sharingan practically glowing. God damn bastard. When he (or they) got their hands on him, he'd suffer through the most painful death they could muster, even for a puppet like him. Er, the guy was still a puppet, right? Whatever.

The two watched the red-head as he pushed away Sakura's shoulder length pastel pink locks from one of her ears. They both let out a growl, their killing intent practically pouring off of them in waves. He paused before tucking another lock of pink behind the same ear, instead choosing to rub the soft strands of hair between his fingers... Then he smirked and tucked it behind her ear.

It was then that his hands upon her shoulders drifted down slightly, only just so they could rest upon her upper arms just below her shoulders. His fingers stroked nimbly there, almost as though he was playing a piano, before his hands stopped and gripped her tighter than he had earlier. Leaning in, close to her ear, the red head kept one eye on the two other ANBU, making sure to still be wary despite his absolute confidence in this situation. He watched them closely in his peripheral vision, though his main focus was the kunoichi he held. "Look at them," he whispered in a coo, his fingers suddenly doing that odd stroking motion of his again. "They think you're weak... Pathetic... A true nothing..." This time, he practically snarled this. All of it was an act. Normally, he'd never have this much emotion in his voice. However, he was influencing her, seeing how he was a bit more stubborn and willed then he'd originally thought. He had to drill this in her mind, help her becoming more manageable to him. Like clay... He smirked slightly at his own thoughts before looking over to the two shinobi again, then quickly looking back to Sakura, who's eyes were wide as saucers.

It was true, wasn't it? That was why they came. They had probably originally thought she was here, training, and that she had passed out because she was weak... Again, they came to rescue her. "...They think nothing of you, Sakura. You're just a burden. Nothing but dead-weight. Can't you see it..? How angry they are now, Sakura?... Do you know why they are angry?" He asked, his voice soft and flowing, one of his hands raising slowly from her upper arm only to gently, in an almost reassuring manner, stroke her soft and silky pink locks. Slowly, Sakura shook her head, watching the two angered men yards in front of her.

Meanwhile, with the other two ANBU, Naruto was watching with hardly containable rage. "What the HELL is that bastard saying to her?! Naruto practically roared out. Even with his enhanced hearing, he couldn't hear what they were saying. There was just too much going on. The wind droned so much out. That, and the fact that the bastard must have barely spoken above pure quiet! Normally, Sasuke would have been able to read lips, having his good old Sharingan to thank for that. However, since he was speaking to her from behind, that and both of their locks were flying wildly about, didn't help. He'd catch a word once in a while, however. So far he'd gotten 'think', 'true', 'can't', and 'are'. Yeah. Not very helpful at all, was it? Vocalizing his frustration in a form of a growl, he clenched his fists tightly. He'd been trying to form strategies on how to get Sakura out of there. Yes, he was fast... However, he had also seen how fast he was. And, to be quite frank, he did not want to risk it, no matter how interested the puppet seemed to be in her. "Damn it..." Again he growled, his upper lip twitching in agitation.

"They're angry at you, Sakura." He continued after a slight pause, his reason for pausing only because the wind had died down a bit and he did not want the Kyuubi container to hear him. Sakura let out a barely audible gasp. "Angry at you because this is there time off, isn't it? So first you faint and they have to go through the trouble of rushing you to the hospital... Then when you are released from the hospital, they probably looked for you, right...?" She didn't respond. He continued with his onslaught. "They looked and couldn't find you. So they probably asked around, seeing how probably almost everyone in this village knows you by not. If not for your pink hair, then for your status..." At this, he chuckled softly. "A status you gained only out of pity. Even you mentor thinks lowly of you. That's why she didn't want you to stay in the hospital any longer, so you didn't take up any more space... See? That's all you do here to them... But anyway. I apologize for the tangent." He said, his hand that had been stroking her hair brushed against the other odd marking he'd left on her neck. It seemed like an accidental gesture, seeing how he was stroking her hair and all... However, it was done completely on purpose. It was one of the reasons why he was practically petting her anyway.

"...So once they found out where you _could_ be, either by asking countless people or searching countless places you may be, perhaps even _both_, they come here... Only to find your weak self here, on your knees, like the little bitch they see you for..." His words stung her deep... Only because it was the truth. The truth always hurts, doesn't it? "Konoha is a lie..." His index and middle fingers both pressed against the marking through her hair, causing the kunoichi with said marking to cringe slightly. "...Your friends are a lie, see you as... Annoying... They'll only betray you again, leave you again... Just like Naruto and Sasuke did..." He applied more pressure, smirking as he felt her quiver underneath his touch. "However... I-" Sasori was abruptly interrupted by the boisterous blonde demon container, who really just couldn't take any more of this. "BASTARD! Get the hell away from Sakura-chan! What do you want with her anyway?! Aren't I the one you assholes are after?! Well then, leave her alone and come get me!" Naruto snarled, being held rooted to the spot by a hand on the shoulder. Sasuke again. He knew the blonde was just seconds away from dashing towards him and trying to pry their kunoichi from his grip.

Sasori... Only rolled his eyes. He no longer found the blonde to be amusing. In fact, he was annoying, and he decided that he always had been; he just hadn't noticed before because he was so excited about his new toy, he could hardly contain himself. However, he still released her arms and took half a step away from her.

She turned to him.

He smirked. He just about had her.

"...I'm still waiting for my proper greeting, Sakura." He said this in a stern, commanding voice, very close to being a hiss... And before Sakura knew it, her body moved to him, her lean arms wrapping gently, protectively around his neck.

His smirk widened. Lifting a hand and cupping her cheek, he leaned in, close to her lips. Their lips just a breath away, he whispered, "Greet me, Sakura..." He demanded, though a bit more gentler than before.

Her emerald hues were slightly clouded and glazed over as she nodded obediently, pulling him closer and closing the gap between their lips. Her breathing effectively cut off thanks to the joining of their lips. It wasn't her first, and it obviously wasn't his and at first, it was much. Their lips merely caressed as Sasori brought up his other free hand and placed it at the nape of her neck, pressing against the 'marking'. The velvety feel of her lips against his own almost made him give into the temptation to close his eyes. Almost. Her own eyes were lidded, on the verge of closing themselves. And as he looked into those glazed eyes, a shudder racked his form, jolting down his spine and shooting into his bones before melting into his skin, causing his lips to part ever so slightly against the soft, supple feel of her own.

Her silk-smooth lips caressed his lower lip carefully, as though she were silently asking for permission to do so. She took the kiss painfully slow, her tedious actions almost agonizing to go through at such a pace. Her lips had glided over his, tugging gently and almost playfully at his lower lip. He couldn't help but let out a quiet, low groan, silently screaming at her to deepen the kiss. Funny thing, that's exactly what she did next. Before he could fully comprehend it, she'd slid her tongue past her lips and between his, into his waiting mouth, rubbing and enticing his tongue to partake. Which he gladly did. His grip on her neck tightened as his tongue slid against hers slowly. However, before they could really get into the kiss, Sakura pulled away and gasped for breath...

Sasuke and Naruto had never looked so angry and mortified in their lives. This took the cake. What was she doing?! Making out with a guy that was suppose to be dead _and _an S-class missing nin that she herself took part in killing no less! So, what happens next? Naruto practically looses control, that's what! Absolutely snarling now, Naruto charges towards them, his red eyes narrowed and the ebony slits once pupils contracting dangerously. Sasori recomposed himself and pushed his thumb quickly against the mark on Sakura's neck, harsh enough to draw blood with his short, colored nails. She straightened, the light vanishing from her eyes as she quickly reacted. Naruto had been speeding towards Sasori at such a quick pace on all fours, it was a wonder how she managed to react so quickly. Perhaps, even under the control of Sasori, she just instinctively knew how to handle Naruto? Well, right when Naruto was close enough, he lunged, his claws outstretched towards Sasori.. However, Sakura had grabbed him by the arm. Naruto blinked and looked over only to see that it was Sakura who had stopped his attack.

Furrowing his brows, Naruto asked in a deep, slightly raspy voice. "..Sakura?"

He'd only managed to get that out before she had flung him back towards Sasuke, who still seemed a bit shocked from the kiss Sakura and Sasori had shared. Naruto landed quite roughly, skidding across the ground and causing quite a bit of rubble to collect behind his frame before he lost momentum. He was lucky she hadn't used all her strength, just enough to get him away from the puppet master.

Sasuke was, to quite simply put it, flabbergasted.

Sakura was just finished with adjusting her black gloves as she stood in front of Sasori, getting right back into an defensive-offensive position soon after finishing the small task. Her usually vivid emerald hues were lidded, dark, and clouded over as she stared at her boys with disinterest.

Naruto was slowly getting up with a soft groan, not bothering to dust himself off as he stared in pure shock at Sakura.

Sasori was the only one who looked pleased. He was smirking as he watched the reactions of the other two ANBU, his gaze quickly falling back to his new toy, his Sakura.

However he remained silent as the other two original members of team seven watched their other team member, their light, their warmth, their Sakura, turn suddenly cold and betray them... But, something just wasn't right, something just didn't sit well...

The puppet master had plans on getting out of here. And they involved a certain blossom. Sasori disrupted the silence as well as the thoughts of the last Uchiha and the Kyuubi container with a firm order. A one-word order that just about shattered their world. An order that was taking their Sakura, their blossom, their love, away from them in just so many ways.

"Go."

---

**A/N: Who loves Sadistic Sasori..? Accentuating loves Sadistic Sasori! Is it truuue? Mm-hmmmm! I do I do I doo-oooo! ...Oh yeah! That was, I'm pretty sure, the longest and most fun chapter to right by far! Oh I had a lot of fun with this one! This has to be one of my favorite chapters. I was chuckling evilly almost the entire time! So next time's a little fight scene and some other stuff I shan't reveal. I don't have work most of the days I usually work, so who knows? Next chapter may come in earlier... That, or I may decide to update 'Oh Doctor, Doctor'. XP I unno. So yes! It's like... Oh yah, 3 am. So I'm going to try to sleep now. Reviews will cause me to be eternally grateful, and love you like, a lot. c:**


	6. Ch 5: The Polluting

**Title:** Plug In Baby

**Book/Anime:** Naruto

**Rating (For this chapter…):** M for violent and sexual content in later chapters. **(OT for older teen)**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. You no sue. Got it? D:

**Summary:** See profile/ch.1.

**Pairing(s):** SasoSaku, DeiSaku / SasuSaku, and NaruSaku

**A/N:**** I **_**sincerely **_**apologize about the lack of update lately. However, a bit of a tragedy struck for one of my best friends, and I really wanted to be there for her (that, and school/work got in the way when I wasn't comforting/hanging out with her and a few others.) I really can't do anything more than apologize and present you with an update. There really was no dodging something like this, and I wasn't about to ditch her for one of my stories. Sorry. On a lighter note, I had decided to make my DeixSaku fic, 'ODD!', a multi-chapter story. And yes folks, I raised the rating (to the delight of many.. Pervs.) to 'M' for 'Mature'. Huzzah? XD**

**Well, back to this fic. As you have noticed, the pairings section has changed. Like whoa, right?!.. It was completely intentional. So let me explain what I mean now. The only reason I put all them thar names up was because there were touchy-feely **_**moments**_** between them. A friend of a friend of mine got flamed because there was a supposed 'moment' between character 'A' and character 'C' when it was strictly suppose to be a character 'A'/'B' fic. Basically, my reasoning for doing that was as a precaution. Hmmm.. Perhaps I should have put that in the Prologue's A/N:/ Whatever. But holy fuck! Lookie! Lookie, I say, lookie! I gots 69 reviews (and more favs/alerts!)… And yes, like an immature asshole, I did in fact chuckle at the number… Shut up. D: But gads, thank you guys so much! Seeing all those reviews really perked my mood up from the recent depressing news! I wonder if I'll ever get up to 100?! –Squeals like a little girl- … -Coughs- Oh, and I'm also sorry I didn't get to reply to some of the reviews… But if I replied now, it'd be a little late, wouldn't it?**

**Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter 5! **

**Plug In Baby**

**Chapter 5:**_** The Polluting**_

-

_Festering filth. Waiting. Waiting to be disengaged, to be emancipated, extracted, unfettered, unchained. Fake truths, twisted sadistically until they are nothing but blatant, yet not quite so blatant, lies. Obvious to the ones being maliciously lied about, not so to the slowly corrupting innocence. _

_Unleashed. Slithering, sifting, swirling, twisting. Churning, seething, foaming, frothing… Curling and finally clinging, slowly and steadily at first, beginning to fulfill its own depraved existence._

_Lulling It then…_

_Leeching from It, replacing truths, innocents, and original thoughts with its own lies, dark corruption, and manufactured thoughts. _

_Yearning desperately from its host and unsuspecting victim nourishment, nutrition, sustenance, and support. Kept alive by both its Creator's selfish needs and wants as well as by its host. The Creator, however, has far more control over its being._

--

No one made a move. Silence took over until only their own heartbeats took residence within their ears.

She stood silently, even after Sasori had uttered the dreaded commanded 'go' to her. Sakura had taken one single step then… She seemed to be completely unmoving. However, almost every muscle quivered, screaming to move and obey. N.. No. She couldn't. She had to stop herself, root herself if she must to this very spot. They may have done all that, but… But!..

…

They didn't mean to, right? Y-yeah… Exactly. They did what they had to…

'But they left you…' 

It was a new voice that rang throughout her mind. Funny, she was so use to her inner self's rough words of inspiration, advice, or preference of what to really do in a situation that the sound of this voice nearly caused her to jump, though to others she merely twitched. But aside from that, it was wrong, damn it! They left her but for good reason-

'_No they didn't. Silly little girl, don't you know? They both left you, abandoned you for such miniscule things. Revenge, power, their dreams… Apparently, you **just don't matter enough**. Then again… You never did, did you?'_

Her hands twitched at her sides, slowly raising until they were threading through pink locks, gripping desperately as if holding onto something that would surely escape her if she didn't hold on with all her might, before scrapping her fingernails down slowly. No! It was wrong! Damn it! Make it shut up! She dragged her fingernails down, clawing at her scalp and leaving behind unseen angry red marks.

It fucking cackled.

It was brief and quiet, but still there.

Still. Fucking. There.

---

_Concealed thoughtfully, cleverly. Who would have suspected such a thing? Who would have given something so meek attention? A simple, yet ingenious, deception._

_Oblivious. Every single one. Too caught up in their own fantasies, in their own passions, their own work, their own dreams, and in Its case, health. Everyone's health except for Its own, that is._

_Nag it, nail it. Advance it, accelerate it. A short process worth the results. It jerked, pulsated, fluttered, squirmed violently. Sinking in quickly with the likeness of sharp, glistening pointed ivory teeth; snarling and snapping, briskly pressing against taut skin before immersing itself, puncturing and plunging beneath clammy flesh before dispersing. _

_Trail It. Find It, discover it. Triumphant, aren't we? _

_Revelation…In a sense, at the very least. It begins then, with only confusion clouding Its eyes._

_Opposition. It did as predicted. It isn't lasting long, however. It can only bare Its fangs, snarl and sputter for so long. In that case, it will begin to contract and constrict, overwhelming and conquering until the instinct to… _

_Lam takes over. Fight takes over flight. It knows escape is futile. Attempts to thwart it, no matter how miniscule. However, confusion clouds all. _

_Locate. Detonate. _

_Employ… Put It to good use. It's so useful after all, isn't it? So many uses, perfect for someone as picky as him. Such a perfect Tool. Such a perfect Creation._

_Direct. Manipulate. Dominate. Instruct. Command It and It will do as told. No need to worry, it will take over It. It will bend to his will. It will be…_

----

They all watched her. Two are showing traces of confusion, one remaining stoic, one's expression contorted in pain, and another smirking.

She was fighting it again. That much was obvious. Apparently, she needed more encouragement.

…

A ghost of a smirk curled upon the red-head's lips as she suddenly gripped her head, close to falling to her knees as she clawed her hands through her pale pink locks.. The other two ANBU watched, their expressions laced with desperation and most of all, confusion. Confusion seemed to just hang in the air, drifting and wafting like a thick fog, clouding judgement and other important senses.

The Kyuubi container finally calmed himself slightly, though his hands were still fisting tightly at his side… If he were even the least bit wise, he would stay where he was.

"…Sakura."

The puppet master muttered in what seemed to be nonchalance. Though, there was no mistaking the heavy undertone laced with it; command. It demanded authority.

The three ANBU stiffened, though the said kunoichi's posture seemed to have stiffened to the point of being jagged.

"…What did they ever do for you..?"

The Kyuubi container and Uchiha perked up slightly. They seemed to get the gist he was talking about them.

"…They left you alone for so long, after all. And for what..? Greed. They only left for their own gain-"

He was cut off, and to say that he was annoyed would an understatement.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Naruto snarled before quickly continuing, "I NEVER abandoned Sakura-chan! I could never-" It was his turn to be interrupted for once, damn it.

"Then why did you leave her for two years?" He defended, proudly displaying the true amount of research he put into this little 'project' of his.

The Uchiha was silent. It worked in his favor though, that is, that stupid Uchiha pride of his. He would probably either say that he needn't explain it to someone like him, or just state the obvious; that he did it to avenge his clan. It didn't matter. The less he heard from them, the better.

…Though now, as the Uchiha suddenly twitched and moved his hand towards his katana, he wished he didn't take the saying 'actions speak louder than words' to heart… (Then again, it was how he acted at times so…)

Right as the Uchiha gripped the handle of his katana, a cold steel pressed against his neck, the presence warning, threatening.

Sasori's smirk threatened to widen…

And it did.

"…I wouldn't if I were you. Wouldn't want that pretty little neck of your's scathed, hm?"

It took him long enough. Behind Sasuke stood none other than the blonde explosives expert, Deidara. A sick smile split his lips, a maddening gleam entering his single, visible cobalt blue iris.

The blonde had been, at first, securing the area, making a few quick checks of the perimeter before returning to the scene… Right when the Uchiha brat and Kyuubi-thing found Sasori and Sakura. After all, he'd seen them coming… And didn't want to stop it. He wanted to see some fireworks, damn it. Deidara watched it all… However, he didn't make himself known for obvious reasons.

One. He hadn't wanted to get involved at the wrong time.

Two.. He wanted to watch.

Three… He wanted to make his grand entrance. It's all about timing, yeah.

Sasuke stiffened. How did he…? He hadn't sensed him!.. Tch, it was probably because he was distracted. That, or just luck. After all, the situation they were in wasn't exactly superb. There was obviously something wrong with Sakura. What it was, he honestly couldn't tell. But only a moron would think she was in tip-top shape… Tsunade shouldn't have released her so early. Useless old wench. She should just retire already, it was obvious her judgement was being clouded. Whether it was by her love of Sakura (he knew for a fact she spoiled her at times) or whatever else, he didn't care. He just knew she should have considered her condition more… Or something, damn it.

But really, would she ever buy that crap that damned puppet sputtered? What the fuck was he planning anyway? What was he doing to Sakura? What did he want with her? He swore, the last he checked, the Akatsuki had been hunting Naruto.. Though they were suppose to be dead! His grit his teeth together. He could get out of this bind… However, the one that was holding a kunai to his throat also probably had a few of his explosives handy. He didn't want to endanger both himself and Sakura… The dobe could handle himself.

Naruto was deathly quiet. His best friend had a kunai to his throat, and the one he loved was both acting strangely and… And listening to that fucking Akatsuki jerk off! So badly did he want to just scoop her up in his arms. So badly did he want to tear their throats out and present it to Sakura as a gift of apology. He'd had to leave the village back then! To train and fulfill his promise to her! Besides, he came back unlike that Sasuke-bastard! His –now crimson- slits shifted to Sasuke. The bastard. He didn't even seem to care that their- no,_his_ Sakura was in danger! That there was something wrong with her!

They had to get out of this! They would! And as soon as they did, he would bring her to the hospital, look after her for a while, guard her loyally and let not a soul see her (not even Sasuke-bastard). Then, as soon as he knew she was better, he would make sure all those Akatsuki assholes were really dead!.. He'd hunt every single one on his own if he had to, only to assure her safety.

…At the moment, he just couldn't find himself putting the village, or himself, over Sakura.

-----

'…_Sakura.'_

She ignored it. Though it got harder and harder to do as the seconds rolled by ever so slowly. Too slowly. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. She saw nothing any more, her normally vivid emerald hues were dulled and lidded. Dazed and distrait. 

'…_Sakura. You know I speak only the truth by now, don't you? What lie have I told you?'_

Everything was a lie.

'…_Exactly. Everything but my words. Everything.'_

But that wasn't true.

'Oh? It's not? Tell me then, what have I uttered that isn't truth?' 

…Everything.

'_Very clever, but very wrong. You know what they did. What they still do. They still think you weak, thus is why they protect you from __**everything**__. Everyone thinks you weak still. Haven't you done enough to prove them wrong? All those grueling nights studying everything on the human body, all healing properties and effects of herbs, experimenting with chakra and training yourself to the bone…'_

…

' _It's not enough. Can't you see it yet? Nothing ever will be.'_

They really betrayed me? Abandoned me? 

'_Yes.'_

They really… They really still think me weak?

'_Yes.'_

Am… Am I really weak? How could I be?! I have inhuman strength! 

'_Exactly. You're not at all weak. Sasori thinks you're absolutely… Perfect.'_

But everyone thinks of me as… 

'_In his eyes, he sees the truth.'_

But Naruto… And Sasuke… Sai too… They've saved me so many times in the past. Not as much lately, but… But how could they really think of me as an annoyance? As a pitiful weakling? If they did, wouldn't they have just let me die all those times?

'_Silly girl. You still can't tell? It's all an act. Naruto doesn't love you. Sasuke has always thought of you as an annoyance and Sai thinks you're ugly and weak.How could you think of them as your friends? They only do it because they absolutely _have_ to.'_

So all those times… 'They were all a lie. They aren't real. I speak the truth. Listen to me.' 

But Sasori's part of Akatsuki! They're evil! Hell, they aren't even human! They don't hesitate to kill innocents if it gets them out of the way, or if it is for their own gain! I will never succumb to… To whatever it is he's doing to me!

'That's all a lie too, my dear. See what they've done to you? See what this village has done? Spreading all these lies… The Akastuki wants peace. Nothing more, nothing less…' 

No… It isn't true.

'_It's all too true. It's sad you don't realize how much they've poisoned, polluted your innocent mind with all these lies…'_

I don't… I don't know what… 'Listen to me… Listen to Sasori. You need not to question, only succumb. You don't need to worry…' 

An odd feeling suddenly rushed through her, the mark upon her back and abdomen pulsated and the nape of her neck throbbed and burned. She cringed, her eyes shutting tightly as her fingernails dug deeper into her scalp, causing small rivets of crimson to run down her slender fingers. She hunched over, trying her hardest to keep in the pain. To not vocalize this horror. To bite it back, to push it back where it came from…

She tried so hard to fight it, but then words of comfort ran throughout her mind before her mind went blank…

'_Everything will get better. I will rid you of this pollution.'_

------

A soft sob broke past her lips, which drew all eyes to her.

Her petite form was quivering, hands and arms shaking violently as she continued to pierce her flesh with sharp fingernails. Her breathing was heavy and labored, her chest heaving dramatically as she slowly straightened her hunched form.

Removing her hands from her hair, she examined each finger and both arms, noting how the blood began to slowly drip down to her gloved hands and begin to make a steady path towards her bare arms. Then slowly, agonizingly slowly, she fisted her hands and crouched slightly in her famous offensive stance.

…

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "S-sakura-chan! W-what are you doing?" He asked, his obviously strained, light-hearted tone wavering, desperately trying not to sound panicked.

Sasuke said nothing. He merely stared ahead, his eyes wider as he looked at her…

For a brief moment, he switched on his Sharingan… Only to see something peculiar… A few spots on her… They radiated with foreign chakra… Slowly, he turned his gaze to Sasori…

Sasuke's train of thought, his train of discovery was suddenly halted and his Sharingan switched off as Sakura spoke in that horrible, detached voice of hers. It was one thing if it was coated in anger, hatred, anything. At least it would have feeling to it… But that voice…

"My orders are clear and specific. I am to ask if I must use force to clear you from Sasori-sama's path, or if you will move peacefully."

Stunned silence rang through the air until…

"Oh that's so awesome! She really works then, hm, Danna? I wanna try her out some time, yeah!"

Sasori threw a death glare at the blonde… The blonde pouted angrily, getting the hint.

Though Sasuke and Naruto were too stunned to form words let alone move.

The breeze moved quickly and steadily through the landscape, blowing her shoulder-length locks as she stared at them apathetically with such a odd detachment present in her lidded eyes. Leaves curled, swirled, and wafted with the wind, blowing past their feet and into the air, fluttering about freely before and even stronger breeze blew them violently towards the vast wilderness of the forest.

"…I will take this as a challenge then."

Sasori was getting a little impatient.

"Now go."

Like a rocket, she took off, sprinting at speeds the Sharingan could only pick up as the center of her fist became alight and glowed a vicious jade before spreading through her fist and even towards her wrist.

Deidara quickly released Sasuke at the last second, and jumped away quickly.

Sasuke wasn't too lucky.

The chakra was dancing around her fist, curling viciously as she struck his right shoulder right when he began to jump away.

He'd never been hit directly with that attack, mostly skimmed… So he never quite knew how it felt before. That is, until now. Holy fuck was all he had to say. He instantly fell to his knees, holding back that scream he'd been dying to release. His left hand twitched and began to go towards his shoulder, as though he wanted to cradle it, yet knew of the pain if he did. It felt like every bone was shattered, and knowing Sakura's strength, it probably was.

But now was not the time to sit down and whimper about his wounds.

Her fist reared back again, glowing with that same, bright emerald chakra that matched her eyes so perfectly, which was normally used as a tool of healing towards him but now aimed to take his life, and she punched. Only this time, her fist connected with the earth, causing a great amount of earth to fly above and all around her. When the dust settled, a creator of epic proportions lie in her fist's wake.

She stood. Stretched her fingers out… Then fisted her hand again.

She missed.

Naruto and Sasuke had both jumped out of the way to avoid the hit, though slightly underestimated her chakra's wrath upon landing. The earth they landed upon broke up as well, though not quite as much and merely caused them to momentarily lose their balance. They quickly gained their bearings, and took another slightly jump back. The two ANBU stared at each other dumbly before the blonde looked back at Sakura, who too was staring at them.

…Sasori and Deidara? They were sitting back, watching the show (at one point, Deidara had even complain about the lack of a snack.) They may have seemed relaxed, though were actually on quite an alert guard.

"Sakura! What are you doing?! We're your friends! You know that! Don't listen to… To whatever that asshole's been saying! It's all-!"

"-a lie." Sakura quickly finished for him, her lidded eyes narrowing slightly.

Sasori smirked. His words got to her then… It's funny how unpolluted she was until he decided to play around with her logic and thoughts. The true polluting she received was from him, and he couldn't be any 'happier' about it, especially when she was also, at the same time, still so innocent.

Though this was all stretching out for too long. He knew Sakura was tired; after all, she had just gotten out of the hospital and even trained (and he'd seen what she'd done to those training grounds). She wouldn't be able to keep this up for long… Especially when they began to throw hits back at her.

"Sakura."

All eyes were on the stoic red-head, though his hazle-grey eyes remained on Sakura's as she turned to him, giving him her full attention.

He was silent for a few moments before he spoke in a simple, quiet mutter, "You know what to do." She nodded obediently. The puppet master then looked to Deidara, speaking unspoken words to him. Deidara looked disappointed for a few moments, but quickly got over it and threw his attention back towards the little 'fight' the three were having. (It was hardly a fight, since Sasuke and Naruto seemed to refuse to throw even a punch at her. Pathetic, really.)

This was all just too surreal. It couldn't be happening. Sakura… She couldn't be.. She couldn't be taking orders from these bastards! She couldn't be obeying that Sasori guy's demands! It just… No… She'd never betrayed him. Never. She was the only person that hadn't… So why..?

Before they knew what was coming, she dashed towards them, her fist reared back as she jumped high into the air. She aimed her fist at them, but at the last second, flipped and aimed her heel at them.

Mostly on instinct, they jumped, farther away than earlier as her heel connected with the earth again, shattering it as though it were a frail sheet of glass. Earth and dust flew about every where. That was the last straw, both the ANBU men thought as they watched the earth fly above and around them. They had to fight back, they clearly couldn't reason with her. Switching his Sharingan back on, peering into the thick dust cloud, his eyes widened as he instantly dashed through it.

Naruto, looking puzzled as to why he would run through it when it clearly could be a trap, followed.. Though not before yelling, "What the hell are you doing, teme?!"

Though Naruto quickly got his answer. Behind the enormous dust cloud was of course the creator Sakura created and… Nothing more. Desperately, Naruto looked around as his eyes widened. No.. She couldn't have…

"S…Sakura-chan?" He called out weakly at first… Obviously, there was no answer.

A sheepish laugh escaped past his lips.

"Heh heh… Very funny, Sakura-chan… You can come out now.."

Nothing. No response, only the crushed earth beneath him stirred.

Panic took over.

"Sakura-chan?"

…

"Sakura?"

…Sasuke clenched his fists, gritting his teeth together as he glared into the depths of the forest. The ache in his shoulder throbbed but began to slowly numb, though the pain was replaced by a new kind..

Naruto's eyes couldn't look any wider, his cerulean blue irises shaking about within his eye sockets. His legs shook beneath him, and suddenly, he could hardly find the strength to stand. Abruptly, something glistened in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over…

"S…. SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-------

**A/N: There you have it! Sorry, I rushed the 'not quite a fight scene but still kinda sorta a fight' thing. But then, I had to think realistically; could Sakura have really taken either of them on after training and other shitz? Pssh. Nu. I did want them to fight, wanted more dramaz… But yeah, I wanted to be at least a bit realistic. This was like 11 pages in Word, me thinks. It's gewd amount, yosh? ;3; **

**Anyway. Someone asked for a list of SasoSaku stories from me. Sorry I haven't been able to put it up yet! I had wanted to make a small list, but as I said earlier, dramaz distracted me. But there are a few stories that deserve more credit then they're getting! These are some awesome stories that you need to read!**

**LOOK HURR:**

**Let's Love & Divagation – Both are DeixSak, and are by Sinister Voices. It's awesome. **

**Also, her SasoSaku – Novelle  - is really good.**

**Water Under the Bride – It's SuiSaku, and it's by jayanx**

**Any of NibiNoNeko's SasoSaku story. I love all her one-shots.**

**Uhm… The ones under my favs, and a few others I'll put up next chapter. Till then.**

**PS: PAY ATTENTION TO THE FIRST PARTS OF CHAPTER. There's a message in there... xD**


	7. Ch 6: So Let the Saints All Burn in Hell

**Title:** Plug In Baby

**Book/Anime:** Naruto

**Rating (For this chapter…):** M for violent and sexual content in later chapters. **(M for cursing, suggested violent/sexual situations)**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. You no sue. Got it? D:

**Summary:** See profile/ch.1.

**Pairing(s):** SasoSaku, DeiSaku / Team 7

**A/N:** Really sorry it took a while. First, life got in the way, then (as my profile states) my computer caught a nasty little worm. I was so ticked off (and still am). So I send my computer in… And I rejoiced when I got it back. However… When I reinstalled it… It still acted like crap. So naturally, I brought it back, complained (a lot) and they're going to try to fix it again (free of charge). Ohh, this is proving to be too frustrating. I swear, if there's one more thing wrong with that blasted thing, I'm going to lug it up to my room, throw it out the window, and chuckle madly as it plummets and smashes into thousands of pieces… Then get a new computer.. Other then that, I have no other excuse. (Because when I had free time before my computer got that worm, I was often seen as living the life of a lazy ass and sleeping/lounging around like a bum. I blame Shikamaru's addictive influence.)

I also have to thank **Pandemic. At the Porno** for massive help with this chapter. She helped me write most of this, she's also going to help me rewrite what I have lost. (So that may be why it seems like my writing style's a little different.) Uhm, well… Yeah. This chapter's dedicated to her.

-

**Plug in Baby**

**Chapter 6:**_** So Let the Saints All Burn in Hell**_

-

And so, his knees weakened beneath him, his weight suddenly too unbearable to support. Though, it didn't help that his knees felt like jelly, that his legs felt as boneless as the slimy invertebrate _she_ would summon from time to time.

_Cringe._

Another slight mentioning of her, the-oh-so blunt reminder of her just did it in for him. The very thought, _the very damn thought_ weakened him further, causing a soft yet sharp, breathed in choke of a gasp as he teetered, tottered on the caps of his knees before he dropped. He toppled forward, towards the battered ground below before his forearms (acting purely on reflexive instinct) caught him before he landed face down in the crinkled earth. The earth that _she_ had, just moments ago, crushed, crumpled beneath her dainty _(oh, how disgustingly ironic)_ fists like paper. The earth that now lay in furrows of grooved, puckered rubble, dust, and deep creases of uneven cracked layers.

Leaning forward against these forearms, he let out a shaky sound, something that sounded oddly close to a whimper. Oh fuck. Why the hell bother? Just... Just fuck it. Only moments later, he didn't even bother holding back the sob that clogged his throat, which curdled and bubbled before erupting from parted lips.

Why?

_Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy?_

Why did this always have to happen to him? Those close, those dear to him were always taken from him. Always. All-fucking-ways.

Taken, or just… left.

So… What was she? What did that make her in the category of lost loved ones? So far, he'd only had two.

The taken?

Or the deserter?

He choked on his own saliva at even the thought of the latter. _No._

He felt something wet continuing to collect at the corners of his cerulean blue hues.

_No. Nonononono._

She was loyal, so very loyal. She was Sakura. Sweet, kind, caring Sakura. Yes, she wasn't like the Teme had been. Not _his_ Sakura-chan. Not the woman that was, and always has been, number one in his life. She came second to none, no one, and nothing; not even this beautiful village. His form shuttered slightly at the thought, as though he were just doused with a bucket of icy cold water. The personal revelation always stirred him a bit, seeing as his dream always has been to be the Hokage. But the number one person in his life… He just…

Tanned, callused and scarred hands fisted into the dusty, crumbled earth.

"…Sakura…"

That moist something (_that couldn't possibly be tears because he had a promise to keep to __**her**_) abruptly spilled over a single cheek adorned with whisker-like markings easily mistaken as scars. The liquid's decent was slow at first, slithering lazily before its speed increased, leaving and creating a wet trail in its wake, making a path for future droplets of the same substance. These –damn it, god fucking _damn it_- **tears** now slithered down his cheeks, quick and continuous like serpents before they met the tip of his chin, dripped from the very center of the tip of his chin, and fell to their demise. More drops of saline made the suicidal plummet down the beaten wet tracks on his cheeks, _and God why did loss always hurt no matter how many times its occurred?_

Warm, damp paths quickly cooled, turning icy cold against his cheeks too briskly for his liking. Lids fell over sapphire irises, his brow furrowing and wrinkling while cheeks rose slightly from how tightly his eyes shut themselves as though he were enduring a great pain. And it was a pain. A sharp strong _sharp_, _stinging, throbbing, aching, gut-wrenching_ pain.

And that was when Kyuubi played his hand. The tempting whisperings of the Kyuubi came into play from the recesses of his mind, attempting to use him for what he was worth in his time of weakness. His words this time sounded almost like a seductive, yet very much malicious, deep and throaty purr. Words that spoke of pain and death, flesh and blood, screams and wails, of sharp cold bloodied steel. Images… Claws and canine-like incisors would plunge and rip and _tear_ ferociously at skin, muscle and even the _bone _of his victims, of those who would dare to take something that was strictly _his _territory. If he were to just give into the tempting words of his –literal- inner demon, then all of this was promised. Revenge, and the gaining back of _his (yes, _hi_s damn it, _his_, always _his_) _Sakura. These thoughts…

It was as if his azure irises were abruptly dipped in a vat blood and were quickly pulled right back out to drip dry, for his eyes had flashed crimson for a few moments before fading back to their original hue.

'_She is yours after all, isn't she, boy?' _The Kyuubi continued in temptation, dangling power before his container's very eyes, making sure to keep it just out of reach. However, Naruto tried his best to ignore the fox, his eyes concentrated on the dirt below him. So, a different approach was taken. More descriptive whisperings and more vivid images courtesy of the Kyuubi flashed through his mind's ears and eyes.

Images that weren't any more innocent than the pervious ones had been… However, they were _definitely_ more desired. Around him, it echoed. Gentle, pleading tones, lips ghosting over heated, sweat slicked skin, sultry puffs ghosting over twitching abdominal muscles. Smaller, slender and soft _(so soft, it was a wonder how she hadn't sustained rough calluses through the vigorous training she constantly went through)_ fingers smoothing and rubbing circles into his hipbones, leaning in closer, close enough for her sweltering tongue to dart out and slowly run the damp appendage up and against quivering muscles. Then, after a few painstakingly slow moments, her tongue would retreat back within the confines of her hot mouth only to be replaced with the feel of her supple lips pressing open-mouthed kisses against the dip of his navel.

And his form racked with pleasant shudders, his sun-kissed fingers dipping and weaving, winding into her pink tresses in an encouraging manner. She would smirk seductively up at him as she teased him continuously, ducking and dodging around where he wanted her most. He would breathe hard in anticipation, she would look up at him through hooded, glazed eyes.

And at that moment, he would think, how oddly beautiful it was for someone so seemingly innocent to be doing something so delightfully sinful.

Heat prickled absolutely every where her hands and mouth grazed, her long nails scrapping, grating, grinding against his hips_ (his sanity_) as she moved lower.

Lowerlowerlower, _oh God __**please**__._

Her tongue, shyly, peaked past her bruised lips once again, lids sliding shut as she leans in closer, lower…

Closerclosercloser, _damn it, just a little further…_

Teeth gently grazed, nipped at-

...And just like that, the beautiful illusion was gone and substituted with (what Naruto considered to be) Kyuubi's babble, causing Naruto to almost groan in frustration.

'_Take her back, boy. Take back what is yours, and punish those responsible for-'_ The Kyuubi's musings were quickly interrupted by a quick and smoothly pronounced, "Naruto." And that was when Naruto snapped his slowly reddening gaze to the last Uchiha, his dark bangs concealing his equally as dark eyes.

But, they both knew he just didn't utter his name. Of course not. It was a warning, a understanding _(I know how you feel, she's everything and nothing to me too), _and it was comfort _(but how is she everything and nothing at the same time? Contradicting yourself as usual, eh, teme?_). But mostly, Naruto noticed, it was a warning. It said, _'Don't make me go all Sharingan on your ass'_ or something of the sort. It was the Uchiha's silent message that pulled him from his Kyuubi induced… Insanity. Yeah, let's call it that. As if ashamed, his eyes lowered and said eyes retreated beneath the veil of shadows cascading from his sunny locks.

"It's not suppose to be like this."

"…"

"It's not… It's not how I wanted it to be, not how I planned at all." He was muttering to himself now, unaware that there were indeed thoughts practically reflecting his own drifting through the blanket of silence the Uchiha had submerged himself in.

"…"

'_Can't we be together for longer than a year? God... Fucking… Damnit.'_

'_When will I stop losing those important?'_

' '_Why does everything always slip through the gaps between my fingers?' '_

_He thought he eliminated the threat to his –dare he say- loved ones._

_While he thought he was finally strong enough to keep promises._

Control. Controlcontrolcontrol… _Damn._

"…Come on."

His glassy, cerulean orbs drifted back up to Sasuke's unreadable expression, his lips formed in a thin line narrower than usual. For a few moments, they were silent, merely listening to the wind's soft murmurs as it kicked up the dust of the near-lifeless field… As though the wind itself were mocking them both by stirring around the remnants of the one-sided battle… Remnants of Sakura's destruction, of her leave, of her…

"Fifteen minutes." Sasuke muttered, raising his head up to the darkening sky, small specks of light slowly dimming to life on the canvas bleeding black. At first, the blonde looked confused, squinting his eyes ever so slightly in thought as he tried to translate his words' meaning. Ebony locks fell upon equally onyx eyes once more as he looked back at the wilted blonde, his gaze lingering for half a moment before his form turned back towards the village.

"…Be back here, or I'm leaving without you."

Both a silent agreement and understanding passed through them.

And then, before you could even blink, they were both gone, the only evidence of the two shinobi ever being there were three small wet spots in the crumpled earth.

--

The ANBU guards assigned to check in with Tsunade hadn't arrived yet. Although it broke her heart, the blonde Hokage had assigned a few ANBU to look after her apprentice, just incase the rosette had suddenly developed the ability to be able to lie to her master. The reasons she'd assigned a few to her were simple; she was both suspicious and concerned. Suspicious, because it was her job as Hokage to look after her village, and if her apprentice really _did_ murder that nurse... Concerned, because she was her apprentice, and although she knew the girl could take care of herself, she also knew that she could get easily distracted and forget to care for herself. That, and she wanted to make sure that if she ever abruptly passed out or coughed up that substance, like Naruto had said she had, Tsunade wanted someone to be there to drag her ass back to the hospital as soon as possible.

Her orders were simple; track Haruno _carefully_ (she was still, after all, a very skilled ninja), watch the pinkette, then send one of them to report back to her in about two or so hours.

It's been hours now, much pass the due date of one of the ANBU's update on Sakura, and one has yet to have set foot in her office.

A sigh sounded from the usually blaring blonde. Ugh. She was getting too old for this. "SHIZUNE!" She roared from her desk, immediately pushing away the (much too large) pile of paperwork with a grimace. Oh well. If she got anything at all out of her worrying, it would at least be the delay of doing this retched paperwork. Immediately, she heard rushed, almost panicked footsteps tromping loudly and haphazardly through the hall outside her door before her door slammed open, revealing an out of breath Shizune… And distant, soft 'ooooiiiiiiink's ringing throughout the hall from behind her. Though, the medic seemed to ignore the incessant (desperate) whines of the small pig she'd, in her rush, accidentally left behind to (escape Genma's perverted advances with a plausible excuse) answer her Hokage's call. "Y-you called," she paused and panted, taking gulps of air she'd been deprived of, "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade lifted her gaze from her desk, acknowledging the nin's presence before letting out a gentle, weary sigh. "The ANBU team looking after Sakura…" She paused, something flashing for a brief moment in her honey-brown hues as she continued, "They haven't sent someone to report to me yet. It's been hours, they're going against my instructions. I need a team of two to look for them. I don't care who it is, damn it, just send them. Tell the two you send have one of the ANBUs tracking Sakura report to me immediately. Don't even bother sending them in for a briefing; I've got work to do-" Before she could continue speaking to the rather shocked looking Shizune, she was cut off by a knock on the door. With an almost audible growl (she could be drinking her sake right about now), she (snarled) shouted, "ENTER!"

Greeted with the barest curl of the lips, Tsunade merely scowled in the dark haired nin's direction before turning back to Shizune. "Nevermind. He'll do."

And with that, the animate Hokage began instructing the dark haired, dark eyed nin of his new mission with loud words and quick hand gestures. He remained silent and unmoving, both listening and watching his Hokage intently. Sure, he's just returned from his mission maybe, hm… Thirty minutes ago? But he was most definitely up for this. He'd make their plan pull through… To stall… At least, for as long as he possibly could before he would join the other two…

--

Shadows shifted and churned beneath the moon's glare, curling back into the depths of their cloaked darkness. Trees swayed slowly against the brief gales plowing through the forest, leaves shifting and brush against one another, causing an almost melodic rustling to echo throughout the quiet of the night. Moths drawn to the light of the moon fluttered skyward, the white of their wings deeply contrasting against the burning black horizon.

Three agile forms descended, the tips of their sandaled feet merely skimming the barks of the branches before they ascend once more.

A weaker gale (nonetheless, still strong) billowed past…

Four pairs of cotton white wings tore and ripped, cascading to the shadowed earth below along with the owners of said wings.

Two concealed in cloaks of onyx and crimson. One sporting their usual nin attire. Enshrouded in silence, the three continued onward, all thoughts on the situation kept to their selves. All three had a blank look of indifference carved on their expressions, though beneath the neutral façade, one looked almost thoughtful, calculating, _scheming_.

It was all going absolutely… Perfectly. Although he was inwardly.. Hm, what's the word?.. Elated. Yes, let's use that. Although he was inwardly elated, he also couldn't help but feel a bit worried. It was going almost _too_ well. However, he also had to keep in mind he had planned this out carefully and well, so why wouldn't it?

The three ANBU on his new toy's team were predictable. They brought her _straight_ to where he wanted her; the hospital. There, they had kept her stable, stable enough for the seal to properly intertwine its way into her system. The first seal he'd put on her so long ago was finally reaching its peak after enough of his proddings. Normally, it never took so long for it to develop. However, because he hadn't been around it for so long, it remained inactive. But finally, (Sasori really was an impatient man) it just about reached its peak… Though, upon entering her hospital room that night, he'd noticed that it wouldn't fully integrate into her system for at least another week or more. So that was why he was there, to speed it up with, yes you guessed it, another seal.

However… This seal's purpose wasn't _just_ to speed up the other's process. No, this one had to be planted on her some time, and it _had _to be placed exactly where it was now; the back of her neck.

For you see, both were important and both were about the same thing. They were both basically one in the same, seen on the same forbidden scroll he'd found so long ago… Though definitely differed. The second one, he couldn't help but to admit, was the one he treasured more. Which would be seen as odd if he'd said such a thing aloud to his blonde, completely inartistic partner. Body and mind. _That's_ what the two seals allowed him to control and/or greatly influence.

Years before, at first, he'd been worried the second seal would disrupt the odd, diamond-like shaped seal on her brow. In fact, that was where this seal was _supposed_ to go if he wanted full control over her mind. Though, seeing how her forehead was occupied, he looked back to the old, tattered scroll, trying to find any loopholes. He found none. So that was when his experiments came in handy. Yes, the ones he'd first tested on. He tried the second seal on different parts of the body, on known chakra gates. None worked… So, in his final effort, he tried _near _the head… The back of the neck. It had worked, though, it didn't allow him full out control like the scroll had said it would. What it did enable him to do, however, was to _greatly_ influence the seal's host upon activation… Basically, he had _almost_ full reign over her mind.

The first seal he'd planted on her, obviously, allowed him to control her body. Why not use chakra strings? With her strength and witty mind, she'd be able to break free of the strings… Or at least struggle about and be annoying… Though he'd probably use strings on her once in a while for his own amusement, and to just screw with her mind without actually 'controlling' it.

So… Why did she actually cough up his signature poison?… Because that first seal did more than allow him control over her body… It also-

"Danna."

A sigh _almost_ escaped past his lips. His musings interrupted, he decided to humor the blonde.

"Deidara?" He spoke, annoyance and impatience hidden beneath his detached tone.

The young artist seemed annoyed (and even a bit impatient) as well… After all, he hadn't been able to _really_ blow anything up tonight because they had to be 'stealthy'. In spite of Sasori, he'd almost set off a few bombs on the field they'd been on earlier… Though, they had to go along with the older nin's plan, he supposed… Even though he did just like going with the flow a hell of a lot more.

"Our…" Cerulean hues shifted to the living puppet, the kunoichi straying slightly behind them, before drifting back to the form of her puppet master. "…Little lamb's lagging." A smirk split his lips as (apparently) one of his new nicknames for the rosette reached the ears of a now very displeased looking Sasori… Though his expression of displeasure was quickly replaced with his usual look of indifference as he looked back to Sakura. His grey-hazel hues were met with hooded jade, her eyes looking almost sunken in as she breathed out quick, short puffs of cool air. Well… It seemed that today _had_ been quite eventful for his new toy. He looked back to the trees ahead, seeming to completely ignore Deidara's observation altogether.

Though… Yes, he'd admit, he _enjoyed_ seeing her in an exhausted state. It practically mirrored an expression close to that of pain. And seeing her in pain was always good. Why? Wasn't it obvious? Alright, for all the dolts out there that hadn't figured it out, he'd enlighten them. It was because he _hated_ her. Sure, she technically wasn't the one who had landed the supposed final blow in that battle of theirs years ago, but she'd still helped quite a bit… Weakening him… Then distracting him with her peculiar behavior. She was a _young_ ninja of a different village, yet she had thrown her life on the line for a much _older_ nin whom wasn't even part of her village! Not to mention she was pretty tactical and had figured out his _fingers _movements a bit too quickly for his liking. Yeah. Yeah he was still a little sour about all that. Still a little sour about a lot actually. Because being beaten by some kid and your _grandma_ wasn't at all degrading. Oh no, not in the least bit.

Alright. Enough of that for now. Narrowing his eyes slightly at his own thoughts, he looked back to Sakura again, who still was looking worse for wear. Ah, as much as he enjoyed seeing her in this state, they couldn't risk it. Her fatigue was slowing their usual pace rather dramatically. And they desperately needed the edge. He'd thought about having Deidara simply fly them out of there by making one of his silly birds (that weren't in the least bit artistic, may he add). Though, that would draw attention to them, wouldn't it?… Just a bit further, then they could travel by bird. Till then, they had to keep a low profile.

Abruptly stopping on the next branch caused Sakura to almost collide into Sasori's back, though she managed to shakily stop herself in time, Deidara stopping a few branches ahead of them. Panting, she looked at Sasori with clouded eyes, silently questioning him as to why he had stopped, though not daring to vocalize questioning her master. He sighed, stepping closer to her only to reach forward. His hand seemed to embrace her neck lovingly for a moment before it slithered towards the seal and pressed two fingers to it. A soft-spoken "Sleep," was uttered before she fell forward into his arms. For a split second he looked almost… Disgusted at having her in his arms. Though he shrugged, hauled her over his shoulder as though she were a worthless sack of potatoes and continued jumping from branch to branch at a much faster pace than earlier.

Deidara only stared at the red-head, then at his cargo for a split second before continuing after him, rolling his eyes at what Sasori called back to him, "Don't think I'm carrying her the entire way."

--

Dark onyx irises glanced over the torn piece of paper, dark, quick, strokes of scratchy writing embellishing its surface. A code. He reread it again… And again… And again… He had to say, as usual, it was hard to identify what these bizarre feelings were that were running through him. Hm… Anger? Aimed towards whom though? An odd feeling too had graced him, like something sharp and jagged had sliced through him. Temptation also struck him. He wanted to leave right away rather than do as this torn parchment!.. Though, it wouldn't be rational nor would it be beneficial to them, especially after it was going so well already. He may as well go along with it for the mean time. Just for a little while. They didn't need anything to slow them down… To buy time. That's what he'd do for now. Just snatch up a bit of sand from the bottom of the hourglass and slip it to the top.

So he'd borrow a bit of sand. Did it really matter? It was going to end up on the bottom eventually, wasn't it? It was better this way. She'd understand.

--

Damn it.

Damn it all.

Damn it all to hell.

Damn them _all_ to hell.

See if I care.

I just need to find her.

To understand this.

Tch.

I know something is amiss.

Though why ruminate on the matter?

Perhaps...

Killing them all again would solve my problems?

_**Reverting.**_

--

Leaving like this fills me with mixed feelings.

Though it felt right to do!

We couldn't wait any longer!..

And it's been done.

I'll get her back.

And make sure it won't happen again.

I've had enough of these bastards interfering with my life.

I'll end it.

Myself if I must.

_**Swirling.**_

--

_It may sound cliche, but it feels almost as though I'm falling..._

_Deeper, deeper, deeper..._

_Deeper in this obsidian, violet and crimson haze._

_Where... Am I?_

_It's warm..._

_Yet it leaves a peculiar feel against my flesh._

_It's not warmth, is it?..._

_Something chased away my words of comfort._

_All words of encouragement lost and replaced with words of submission and loyalty. _

_It pushes me to follow._

_**Reverting again.**_

--

_**...So we'll burn in hell.**_

-

**A/N:** Again, I'm so so so so so soo sooo _sooooooooo sorry_ for the long wait! And I'm even more sorry that this isn't quite as long as it usually is, and I'm also sorry if there are any mistakes I missed. SIGH. And I'm also sorry it's not all that spectacular either. But, this entire chapter was done entirely either at the library or at my friend's house. This is so unbelievably frustrating. Hopefully I won't ever make you guys wait this long because trust me, even I was going crazy not being able to write. So, with that said, I'm not too sure when I'm going to be able to update 'Oh Doctor, Doctor!'. –Headdeskheaddeskheaddesk- I hate technology. OH. And even better! Look at what Fanfic's done! All my freaking dividers are gone in my past chapters. Looks like I'm going to have to fix that too... Someone seriously hates me. D: Reviews are deeply appreciated.


End file.
